


Divided We Fall

by TiffsRevenge



Series: Together We Stand, Divided We Fall [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, GTAV AU, Heist, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Smut, Violence, soundtrack available on Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffsRevenge/pseuds/TiffsRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Together We Stand'. Takes place a couple months after the events of 'Together We Stand'.</p><p>With most things back to normal, save for a few missing members The Red Snakes start to realise that their empire could be starting to fall. When new faces show up on the scene it throws both crews for a loop, whether it's good or bad is determined by how they decide to deal with it.</p><p>(Soundtracks currently being created at: https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing 'Together We Stand' and couldn't just leave it there, so rather than over load that story I decided I'd start making it a small series.  
> As always, comments are welcome and Kudos are must appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Jogging - Yelle**   
>  **Envy - 116**   
>  **27 - Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

A couple months had passed since Josephine had taken off.  
At first the entire crew had thought it best, since Hayley wasn't really someone they wanted to mess with when she was angry, but after the team had calmed down they realised that Josephine didn't show any signs of coming back. Griffon had tried to contact her only to find that she'd cut off every form of communication and changed her location, leaving her large apartment in the centre of Los Santos empty, of course Griffon and Lindsay had gone there just to double check that there was no evidence of her existance or anything linking back to the crew; wiping the place top to bottom before accepting that Josephine might never be coming back.

After hearing about Josephine taking off, Hayley had become almost unbearable, using every bad situation to smugly call out Josephine as 'unproffesional' and 'cowardly' and 'untrustworthy'.

In the mean time, Griffon had enlisted the help of Lindsay and Tina to plan out jobs. With the summer season now past they'd gone back to small group heists, most of which still ran smoothly without Josephine. The problems had started to arise when they'd been getting requested for jobs. Those in involving body guarding or back up or assassination jobs were easy to navigate around without Josephine there as the driver, but since they were so well known in the criminal world (particularly the larger drug business) having a driver for hire was a must.

Not having Josephine meant that they had had to turn down jobs from highly respected clients, which meant that the crew was slowly losing money and business. They had to come up with something fast, otherwise the entire crew was done for.

 

It was early September. The summer buzz had all but faded leaving just the high-grade locals still asking for drivers, body guards and bit of back up.  
The Red Snakes we're back in there base, Hayley bettering her skills and stamina since she mainly got lumped with picking up the slack that Josephine had left behind. Lindsay double checking their ammo which had started to run low due to that lack of funds, while Griffon was running through the job list with Tina. As usual the television in the kitchen buzzed and flared as news reports flashed across the screen, the reporting commenting on the dramatic fall in crime now that the summer season was over and how the police we're trying to knuckle down on the expanse of organisations during the downfall.

"Right, what job requests have we got for this week?" Griffon asked leaning over the back of Tina's chair as she scanned through numerous emails. As usual there was some requests from old clients that were known on first name/code name basis, others that preferred to remain anonymous, some that just wanted a one time information deal and those that required assistance for longer periods of time.

Tina clicked through her email tabs, stopping on guard requests and scanning over the single email. The guard requests usually came from older clients and normally centered around the need for someone who could remain quiet and do what they were told, and while the jobs didn't always include a need to kill someone things could get out of hand, that's why Hayley and Griffon were the two usually on call,

"Erm we've got, Felix, he wants Hayley to accompany him on a two day trip to Liberty City for an equipment swap that's happening next week..." she muttered, giving Griffon a couple seconds to read the information before continuing down the tabs, most of the hit-women specific ones were empty or fake, but one of the busier requests was for drivers and pilots, as the few scragglers left over from the summer boom tried to find ways out of Los Santos with their earnings. Tina quickly skimmed through the tab, opening the two that held dates that needed finalizing sooner,

"Jay is requesting a highly trained driver for a potential hit and run in three days... and Lucious requires a helicopter pilot to take him from his current safety location to somewhere around the Residential District of the Metropolis ASAP"Tine read, turning as Griffon placed her head in her hand with a sigh, she'd be able to get Hayley on board for Felix's job, since they'd worked together successfully before, but they we're still struggling for a driver with Josephine gone.

The crew we're familiar with Jay's business since he was one of their best clients, always polite and a great tipper once the job was done however his ' _team_ ' was another matter since they were a bunch of mavericks and idiots that usually did more damage to themselves than the enemy due to their itchy trigger fingers.

"Well Lindsay can take care of the Lucious job, he usually supplies the chopper so we'll just have to get the locations out of him once the deals secured," Griffon nodded asking Tina to forward her the email so she could get the job rolling, "Felix... that's next week so Hayley should be okay to do that, I'm pretty sure we've not got her booked for anything next week yet... no idea what we're going to do about Jay though, we've already dropped too many of these kinds of jobs," Tina nodded quickly forwarding the Lucious emails to Lindsay and Felix's to Hayley.

Giffon ran over the few remaining emails with Tina, putting together a small list for the entire group to talk through and argue over who was taking what job, before leaving the computer area and walking toward the training room. Waiting for a break in the music before knocking, strange French lyrics being replaced with a child singing ' _I can do anything better than you_ ' mixed with rap. Griffon shook her head at the strange music taste Hayley had before pushing the door open.

Hayley didn't pay attention to the door as it opened, her eyes catching Griffon's reflection in the mirror that sat in front of the running machine she was on. Her focus was to push herself until she couldn't feel her legs anymore, every time she felt like she was about to give out she gave herself a stern look. She saw the sweat on her forehead, the repetitive swing of her arms as they kept the light weights clutched tightly in her hands moving in time with the beat of her feet against the track.  
Griffon lent back against the wall, waiting for Hayley as she ran, slowly lowering her pace to a slow jog and eventual walk turning the music down from her phone that was strapped to her arm. Hayley turned facing Griffon as she let the track roll her off the machine and to the floor allowing her stretch out as Griffon began talking about the latest jobs, giving her all the information she could remember about Felix's request. Hayley nodded along, her breathing returning to normal as she stretched and cooled down her muscles.

"Alright, I'll go shower then come work through the list with the rest of you," Hayley said, pulling off the baggy t-shirt she'd been wearing, throwing it in the wash basket along with her joggers, leaving her stood in front of Griffon in just a sports bra and boxers. Griffon nodded following her from the room, "I'm gonna guess there's still nothing about Josephine, other than her abandoned jobs," Hayley asked rhetorically, her eyes flicking to the tv as she passed by the kitchen, "her body not been found in a ditch yet?" she didn't leave time for anyone to answer as they listened to the venom in her words before she disappeared in to the bathroom.

 

"So that's Hayley booked up for the next two weeks, Lindsay, you and me have got some leeway to get a couple small jobs and set ups done for the next couple weeks, Tina you're getting in contact with your contractor in a couple days until then you're good to hold down the fort and give us any information, intel or assistance if we need it," Griffon rambled standing as she through the list of heists, jobs and requests that the team had spent the last three hours arguing over, "and yet we still have three driving jobs that none of us can take, and that we can't let slid" Griffon dropped the notebook on the table causing a couple note fragments to fall out and slide to the floor.

The three driving jobs would have been tacked up by Josephine but in her absence they'd gone unclaimed yet again, one of them being the Jay group, another to nameless contractor and the final to a middle-weight drug lord that needed help getting a truck shipment from one side of Los Santos to the harbour on the other side.  
Griffon fell in to her chair, pulling a hand down her face. This wasn't what the team was known for. They had the majority, if not every, job they we're ever requested for, that's why they were so sort after! But with their main driver missing the team had started to fall, losing funds fast, they couldn't afford to let any more of these jobs vanish between the cracks but it's not like they could just bring in someone else to do the work, they needed the money and gratification of it.

"What if we got the guys at Fake AH in on it?" Lindsay asked, sparking Griffon's attention for all of a second.

"Because despite everything they're still our competition," she groaned, her head falling back in to her hand, "if we let Fake AH take our jobs, then we lose clients... if we lose clients, we lose money and if we lose money this entire business falls," she listed, talking in to her hand, her voice tired.

"Then we'll keep them under our name, we'll contact the clients and act as go between. Fake AH can take... thirty, forty percent of the payment and we'll take the rest," Lindsay recommend, turning to Tina who was nodding thoughtfully to herself as she pulled the job list toward her checking the figures of each job.

"It would work, even if Fake AH wanted fifty percent of whatever our clients are offering we'd still get all the information and recommendation," Tina spoke up, her voice full of reasoning as she backed Lindsay's idea, "it would mean that we don't drop any jobs, a slight truce could be good for us in this instance," Griffon stared at them through her fingers.  
Had the Fake AH Crew really had this kind of impact on the entire team in just a couple months? She was sure that if Josephine were here neither of the girl's would have even thought about it, they might not have even mentioned it if they hadn't noticed the thing going on between Hayley and Ryan. Griffon glanced at Hayley, she seemed to have zoned out, her head lent against arm but her eyes scanned quickly between the rest of her team mates as they waited for their leader's reply.

"If we brought those guys in on this, how would send them the intel?" Griffon asked, "I'm not having you guys going down there every time we have a job for them,"

Tina thought for a second, "Well, we'd receive it, so we'd still get first dibs, but if none of us wanted it then we'll send the information from our email meaning that we keep the clients information, as for alerting them to the possibility of jobs, I can easily set up a video system that only we can access,"

Griffon nodded as she thought about it, the girls had an interesting argument, it might just work "Fine, Hayley," Griffon said pulling Hayley's attention to her, "You and Tina head to the Fake AH Crew's base tomorrow," Tina jumped at the information her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait me? Why me Grif?" she asked, "It was Lindsay's idea,"

"True but you're the one that can set up the equipment we'll need to contact them. Also you convinced me, so you'll be able to convince them, Geoff seems to trust you the most since you're the smartest and Hayley's... inside connections... give you a safety advantage," Hayley narrowed her eyes at the leader but agreed that she and Tina would go to the rival base the following morning before any of the guys got there.

Getting in to the base would the easy part and no doubt convincing them would be pretty easy as well. What wouldn't be so easy would be the money and intel situation since in meant the the Fake AH Crew would pretty much be working for the Red Snakes and counting on them for jobs and payment.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Pure Morning - Placebo**   
>  **Northshore - Tegan and Sara**   
>  **The Real You - Man Overboard**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

The next morning bloomed cold and bright through the thick city scape.  
It must have only six-thirty but Hayley had work to do. She'd spent most of the night with Tina and Griffon, planning their break-in for Fake AH that day, and how they were going to convince them that working beneath them was in their best interest. The planning had gone on until the early hours, none of them leaving the base until at least two AM, long after Lindsay had called it a night.

Hayley groaned as the sun rays began to creep up her bed, a slight heat heat tickling her toes and shining through the thin blanket that she'd tugged over herself in the night. She stretched, the bare mattress material running along her skin as the springs folded and stretched beneath her bones. She sat up, and gazed around her.

Unlike Ryan, Hayley didn't have a large swanky apartment in the nicer areas of Los Santos. No, her life was very much the opposite, she lived at one of the run down edges of Los Santos, quite but still classed as rough it was easy to disappear for a few months without anyone asking you questions.  
Her apartment was small too. A small living room and kitchen, decent enough working bathroom, and a bedroom just big enough for her double bed, drawers, and double gun locker which masqueraded as a wardrobe.  
Very little of Hayley's profits were spent on herself, a lot of her money went in to the crew and it's equipment, she mostly kept what she could live on but had emergency funds in one account that was kept of sure and part of her mother's business, an ex-con turned private business woman who held some of the greatest stock in all of the world and controlled some of the world's greatest off shore banks. Other parts of Hayley's money went on a savings investment with her sister, an account kept locked in case either of them fell in to trouble.

Growing up as protected daughters to a pair of criminals hadn't been easy for the sisters, but damn it had been fun while it lasted and meant that they really had no choice but to follow in the family businesses.  
While Hayley had stuck to the realm of her father's business, training to be a machine of destruction and fear, both sisters had gained their mother's love for money and power. The number one quote that ran throughout the household was that 'Knowledge was Power' and the parents had been sure to keep their children mindful of that at all times.  
The greatest private tutors from every corner of the globe had taught both of the sisters at some point or another. Masters of self-defence, computer skills, mechanics, interrogation, law, politics, languages (even some of those that were classed as dead)... you name it the sisters had probably been taught it at some point. And while the pair had split from the family hub not long after their father's death, they somehow kept in touch with one of them usually showing up unexpected.

Today was one of those days.

As Hayley towel dried her hair in the small kitchen, waiting for the coffee machine to finish boiling so she could wake up, a light tap echoed from the front door. Hayley frowned, no one knew where she lived except for Griffon, and she wasn't meant to leave to pick up Tina for another hour, grabbing a small revolver from her kitchen drawer she crept to the front door peering through the tiny glass peep hole.

A woman stood on the other side. Her red hair curled in slight waves down to her chest where it sat a top a high-necked yet tight yellow t-shirt. A pair of black rimmed office glasses framed her bright hazel eyes which crinkled due to her large red lipped smile,

"Hi Sis!" the woman waved, Hayley groaned as she relaxed, unfastening the chain on the door and unlocking it, holding it wide as her sister pounced on her.

"Hi Meg, changed your hair again I see" Hayley muttered, wrapping the arm not holding the gun around her sister, patting her back lightly.

"Really, that's the hello I get," Meg mocked gesturing to the revolver as she released her older sister, "come on I haven't seen you since you moved out of the Metropolis!" Hayley laughed, re-locking the door and returning the revolver to the kitchen drawer.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Hayley murmured, gesturing for Meg to take a seat on one of the bar stools that sat next to the counter while she poured the now finished coffee in to two mugs, "although it's been a pretty weird couple of days," Meg rolled her eyes, taking the steaming cup of coffee from Hayley as she sat down on the other bar stool facing her.

"Seriously, when are our lives not weird Haz," Hayley nodded in agreement taking a sip from her coffee, grimacing slightly as it burnt her tongue, "so what you been up to anyway?" Meg enquired, blowing on her own cup before taking a sip.

Hayley gave her a quick run down and catch up on the most recent stuff including her affair with Ryan and how much shit it had caused with Josephine. Meg had laughed at that, claiming that she'd never really liked the sound of Josephine and she was probably just jealous since she was just a high-headed driver, with no real combat or weapons training. It wasn't exactly a lie, when it came to combat Josephine had definitely had the least experience.

"Shit, I'm meant to be leaving in like two minutes, I have to pick up Tina!" Hayley yammer as she checked the clock quickly yanking a brush through her now dry, if slightly frizzy, hair before pulling in to a mid-height ponytail and then running in to her bedroom to grab her weapon belt and gear, "I'm gonna guess you wanna come with?" Hayley asked looking up at Meg as she laced up her boots.

Meg nodded enthusiastically, "I don't think I've ever met Tina," she said grabbing her coat from the back of the bar stool as Hayley grabbed her keys and pushed her on to the landing, "also I need to check out this Ryan guy, make sure he's good enough for you," she joked, jogging to keep up with Hayley who groaned as they made their way in to the secret garage that could only be accessed through 'the janitors closest' and exited out a couple blocks down on to one of the desert roads leading out of Los Santos.

Luckily Tina was currently held up at a small air strip in the middle of nowhere; a little to close to the prison for Hayley's liking but Tina said that it was one of the safest places in Los Santos, "Ain't no one sneaking up on you when all you've got is miles of waste land and a single road," she'd defended when questioned.

Just on time, Hayley rolled the now dust covered, black, land rover off the road and up the small air strip to Tina's house.  
A tiny wooden shack with a scattering of half dead shrubs marking out a small path that led to the front porch. The thick curtains twitching as both Hayley and Meg jumped out the car, leaning against it casually as Tina pulled open the front door, locking it and checking twice before jogging down the set of three steps. She raised an eye brow at Hayley, her eyes flicking briefly to Meg. Hayley grinned,

"Meg, Tina. Tina, this is my younger sister Meg," Hayley quickly introduced, the pair shaking hands while Hayley placed Tina's large duffel bag in the boot before getting back in the car.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Tina asked from the passenger seat, her eyes quickly scanning over the similar features of Hayley and Meg who now perched on the back seats, her head poking between the gap in the front seats.

"Never really comes up in conversation, she's only really met Griffon, maybe Lindsay a couple times, she used to run intel for us back in San Antonio before we changed locations to the Metropolis and then to here," Hayley rambled keeping her eyes on the road as she headed through the city toward the Fake AH base. 

"So you're in the same deal as us then?" Tina asked turning to Meg who nodded.

"Yeah criminal activity is kinda the family business, made for an interesting childhood," Meg answered a slight grin on her face.

"How so?" Tina said, she was curious now since she didn't know much about Hayley's past. It was very much a ' _don't ask, don't tell_ ' scenario.

"Well being three years younger, and having a well trained sister that could kill you in your sleep, and make it look like an accident, kinda pushes you to learn as quick as possible." Meg joked, Hayley reaching back through the seats to try and slap at her without looking, "Plus there was all the moving, accidentally slipping between languages when you're not meant to know basic German, being pulled out of multiple schools before your family decide it's easier to home-school you... it was a lot to grow up with," Meg explained.

"So that's why you mumble to yourself in gibberish sometimes and listen to weird music no one can understand!" Tina yelled slotting pieces of the enigma that was Hayley together.

"HEY!" Hayley interjected, "I do not mumble! And it's not gibberish!" The other two grumbled and hummed, making noises that sounded like, ' _well you kinda do..._ ', "Anyway... We're almost at AH, do you remember the maze in?" Hayley asked, turning down the abandoned underground.

Tina nodded pulling up a small map on her phone, "The amount of time I've spent coding this, I could walk it in my sleep."

Hayley, nodded as a dim light began to grown bigger in front of them, "Right, we're here."


	3. The Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **From Shadows - RWBY Volume1 Soundtrack**   
>  **Bad Girls - M.I.A**   
>  **Message Man - Twenty One Pilots**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

Hayley parked the large jeep in the small entry way to the maze of tunnels, taking up almost two car spaces in the centre of the area.  
A couple of the crew's get away vehicles sat on the far side, missing tires and sections of body work that had probably been damaged during jobs and needed fixing by Jack, apart from them however the place seemed to be empty, none of the crews usual vehicles we're anywhere to be seen so the girls would probably be able to get in with very little effort. It was almost eight o'clock by this point and the lack of activity surprised both Tina and Hayley (who were used to early base meetings) as they jumped out the car, shortly followed by Meg who curled her lip at the graffiti covered concrete and bare sandy-dirt floor.

"Come on, it doesn't look like anyone's here yet so we'll get in there and hack in to the main frame; set up the video connection, shouldn't take too long" Tina said, grabbing her large bag of tec from the boot and jumping up on to the walk way at the start of the tunnels. Both Hayley and Meg followed, trusting Tina's memory and small map as they twisted and turned through the dimly lit tunnels.

"So what's the deal with these guys?" Meg asked, her voice low yet still seeming too loud as it echoed down the tunnels.

"Well, they're in the same business as us pretty much, a bunch of explosive happy cock-suckers, but some of them are actually pretty smart when is comes to specialities," Tina stated, her eyes flicking between her phone screen and the shadows in front of her.

"They're no where near our crew's level of course though," Hayley laughed, "they mainly do heists but we don't know about their off-hand jobs, which is why were offering them our overspill," Meg nodded along with this new information as the crew rounded a final bend; the flaking green door coming in to view.

Hayley knocked first but not expecting an answer quickly stepped out of the way so Tina could pick the lock and over ride the system that kept it bolted,

"To easy," she murmured as the door swung open in to the darkness a couple lights, obviously activated by motion sensors, slowly flickering in to life.

Tina and Hayley quickly got to work. Seeking out and altering the IT units wasn't difficult thanks to the large surveillance area that was decked out with a large switch board and eight monitors. Tina worked methodically, creating a one-way connection between this base and their own so they could communicate by video; like a video call but with Red Snakes holding all the power so Fake AH couldn't call or spy on them.  
Meanwhile Meg wandered about the rooms, helping herself to one of the diet cokes from Fake AH's fridge before Hayley set her on look out duty while she and Tina rummaged through the wiring. Switching on the tunnel cameras so they could see if any of the guys were about to show up.

It wasn't until the girls were long finished with the system and were sat around the kitchen counters exchanging stories, that movement was spotted on the cameras.  
A jet black Roosevelt, that probably drew a lot more attention than it was worth, rolling in to the parking area, pulling next to the jeep without a second thought. Geoff climbed out of the passenger's seat shortly followed by Michael, who had been driving, while Gavin and Ray clambered out the back. The girls were shocked that none of them seemed to catch on to the jeep until Ray pointed it out, a muffled

'Erm, Geoff, we don't have one of these...' breaking through the static of the security cameras and filtering in to the base. Geoff stopped, suddenly noticing the giant vehicle as though it had just vaporised in to existence as he quickly peered around it; testing the locks before ordering his boys inside. Each of them pulling a hand gun from the boot of the Roosevelt.

The three girls laughed as they watched their rivals sneaking through the tunnels, it looked like something from a bad action movie. Arms straight as they rounded corners, pulling the gun back close to their face as they went down straight areas, they knees bent in an over exaggerated sneak style.  
They were still giggling with cans of Diet Coke and Dr. Pepper in their hands, when the door busted open a couple beats later. All four of the boys pointing a gun in a different direction,

"Morning!" Hayley waved from the kitchen taking a large gulp of her Dr. Pepper. The three lads visibly relaxed, lowering their weapons, but Geoff looked more than a little annoyed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled, waving his gun in the air, "What are you doing here! How the fuck did you even get in?!" His face was a mixture of anger and disbelief as the girls attempted to hold back small smirks, Meg's eyes flicking over the lads; catching Gavin's eye and sending him a wink causing him to blush slightly moving his gaze to the ground.

"You really need to update you're security, over loading your door bolt was way to easy," Tina stated gesturing to the door.

"I told you it needed updating after we first got in," Ray muttered earning himself a scolding look off Geoff as he closed the small distance between the two groups, the lads following mindlessly.

"Fine whatever, but what are you even doing here; who the fuck is this?" Geoff asked irritated as he gestured to Meg placing his gun on the counter facing them.

"Oh this is Em, she works with us from time to time," Hayley said, gesturing to Meg who pretended to tip her hat to the group, "as for what we're doing here, you might want to call Ryan and Jack," Geoff grunted angrily, his balling his tattooed hands in to fists at his sides.

"Fine, lads, one of you call Ryan the other call Jack, I've gotta go search few a things," he muttered stomping off down one of the corridors.

"Don't worry we didn't search though anything!" Hayley yelled after Geoff, a large grin breaking out on her face as Ray walked over to them, grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge and perching on the counters facing the girls, his gun slung next to him. Gavin and Michael hung back, tucking the guns in to the waistbands of their jeans as they pulled out their phones, speaking to their other team mates.  
Michael quickly calling Jack and outlining the situation while Gavin spoke to Ryan,

"Rye you need to get your arse down here, your god damn girlfriend and two of the Snakes have shown up out the blue... I don't know what they want but you need to keep your girl on a leash..." loud shouting echoed from the speaker of Gavin's phone as he yanked it away from his ear, Hayley to grinned and nudged her sister, ' _that ones mine_ ' she mouthed pointing to Gavin and making a phone with her hand causing Meg to laugh as the shouting continued, 'alright, alright, sorry, didn't mean to offend you... just get down here before Geoff loses any more of his marbles, and bring some tec we need to sort out a new lock"

The pair hung up, joining Ray and the girls in the kitchen as they started talking, mainly questioning Meg on how she knew the Red Snakes and what her subject was,

"Well me and América go way back and I helped out when they were working San Antonio running their intel, but I can pretty much do everything that this nut job is capable of," Meg told them nodding to Hayley and shrugging like it wasn't that big a deal despite the lads visibly leaning back.  
Having one female psycho in the room was bad enough nevermind two of them. They'd just started asking more questions when Ryan pushed the door open (make that three psychos) his face was less than happy as he shot a look at Gavin who looked down quickly, messing with the tab of his can, he was shortly followed by Jack who was trying to comb his fingers through his beard in an attempt to control it.

"Morning Ryan, morning Jack," the group yelled from the kitchen, as they moved further in to the room, hanging their coats by the door, Ryan walking past them to the tec table and placing a bag of stuff down gently.

Hearing the rest of his crew arrive Geoff walked back in to the main hub, he seemed to have calmed down a bit and gestured to the heist table as he spoke, "Right as much as I dislike you being here, now that my entire crew is here, wanna tell us what you want?"

"With pleasure," Tina smiled, jumping down and walking toward the front of the table with Hayley at her side, the pair standing in the same way that Geoff and Griffon had done during the planning of the joint heist. Meg pulled up and chair beside them, since she'd not been told the details of what was happening today, while Fake AH moved to their respective seats in front of the women. They quickly began running their proposition through with the group, refusing to be interrupted by Geoff who attempted to talk over them at certain points.

"So essentially you'll be working under us, and the clients main details will stay with us, however it means you'll be getting extra funds in for the group and individuals," Tina finished turning to Hayley who had decided they might need to sweeten the pot slightly.

"Of course for certain jobs you'll require certain equipment or vehicle specifications, and while we don't doubt your ability, we're willing to offer some of our expertises, since we know what our clients like," Hayley finished looking round at the group of males before her. Some of them looked shocked but seemed to be pondering the with the offer thoughtfully while others, mainly Geoff, still looked sceptical.  
After several questions and arguments on what the cut between the two teams should be (ending on a 40:60 to the Red Snakes), they came to an agreement. Meaning their last order of business was to split up the three driving jobs that had been left over from yesterday. It turned out that while Jack was the main driver, both he and Michael had the ability to be of use. They'd decided that Michael could have the Jay job... while Jay was a respective client to the Red Snakes he made Griffon uneasy and some of his groups actions around the girls could get out of hand... Jack was going to take the drug lord since that was his usual summer deal anyway and he looked the most like a trucker than the rest of them.

"What about the anon, who wants that?" Hayley asked, no one spoke up, "Jesus Christ guys come on! Its in a week and its just taking the client from one safe house to another, we'll supply the armoured truck if you need it!"

"Hey we've got our own truck thank you very much!" Gavin squeaked, Hayley glared at him causing him to visibly shrink back down and making Meg grin.

"Jesus Christ I'll take it!" Ryan huffed, shaking his head at the rest of the group, "Just give me the info and I'll get it done," Hayley looked at him. With a nod she slid him the piece of paper that held the information, a small smile on her lips as she spoke,

"Thank you Ryan, there's just one thing that you might not like, the client has a weird thing about masks, bandanas are okay but they like to see at least half your face," Ryan pouted at that, but agreed to leaving his mask at home that day.

After a final few negotiations and questions containing the information, the three women packed up and began saying their good byes, Tina quickly agreeing with Ray and Ryan that the base needed a higher level of security and running over a few basic things they could do to improve it. Geoff stood to show them out,

"So can we expect more of these unexpected visits?" He asked, pulling the door open and allowing the girls out.

"Not unless we have something urgent, but we'll be in touch if we have any more jobs for you," Tina laughed with a wink leaving Geoff confused as the three girls disappeared in to the tunnels.

Geoff shook his head closing the door and joining Ryan and Ray at the tec table as they began planning out a new lock system,

"How the hell you keep up with that Ryan, I will never know, she's fucking terrifying," Ryan laughed nodding in agreement, a slight smile edging his lips.

"She can be a handful but it's worth it," he mused, continuing his sketch for the circuit board.

"I bet it's worth it," Ray muttered, causing the lads who were still stood in the kitchen to laugh.

"Hey fuck you man, I've seen the way you look at Tiny," Ryan pointed making the younger man blush, Michael and Gavin giggling as he attempted to hide his face, Ryan stood pointing his pencil at them, "hey you two don't get out of this, Michael you've fallen for Tuggs and Gav, I saw you go jelly kneed when you met Em today!" Both boys began to shrink back their cheeks flushing a rosy pink as Geoff stared between them, throwing his hands in the air,

"Children, I'm surrounded by children," he huffed, "come on kids, less girl talk and more work, I don't want them to get back in here."

With that everyone shut up, returning to their work, Michael disappearing out the door to go help Jack with the cars while Gavin disappeared in to the training area.


	4. Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Digital Witness - St Vincent**   
>  **Watching You - The White Tie Affair**   
>  **Black Sheep - Metric**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It took just over an hour for the team to drive back their own base. Once there the usual buzz of the TV broke their silence, Griffon was already at work planning out who was doing what that week and working through what they'd be taking, leaving Lindsay to run an inventory of everything, from ammo and engine parts to coffee and pasta.

"We're back!" Hayley yelled walking through the garage door in to the base, Griffon looked up, practically squealing as Meg came hurtling through the door her arms stretched out for a large hug. Lindsay's head popped out of the doorway of the ammunitions vault yelling a quick 'Hi' to the old work colleague before disappearing again to continue her counting.

Tina instead made herself busy with setting up their end of the video connection, Hayley handing her a small cup of coffee while she coded through to the Fake AH base; attempting to ignore Griffon and Meg as they caught up, speaking in loud voice and exclaiming how much they'd missed each other at every second beat.

"I didn't get that," Hayley muttered jokingly. Griffon had been like a second mom to Meg when she helped them in San Antonio so it was understandable how delighted they were to see each other, "how's it coming?" she asked, leaning on the back of Tina's chair as she started pulling up their own webcam and headset settings.

"Should be good, log on and check that the webcam is coming through," Tina answered, her eyes locked on the screen as she made a couple changes to the levels. Hayley did as she was told, quickly logging on and waiting for Tina's signal to come through. Within seconds Tina's face filled Hayley's screen making her jump slightly, her face and body moved in perfect clarity while her background remained blurred, "that look good?"

Hayley nodded, "That's amazing Tina! So how long do you wanna leave it until we show Fake AH our new toy?" Tina thought for a moment, backing the video off Hayley's screen as she came to stand back behind her.

"Not sure, maybe a day or so before their first job," she stated, that meant that they'd only be waiting a day since the Jay job was first, "but..." Tina added a sly grin growing on her face as she made a few clicks, "that doesn't stop us from spying on their base," Hayley laughed as clear images of Fake AH's base popped on to the screen. Tina clicked through the smaller images at the side each labelled with a camera number that they'd been able to plant throughout the base's main hub before the Lads and Geoff had shown up as well as the surveillance cameras in the tunnels and entry way.  
Sure enough there was the entire crew, moving about completely unaware of their presence. Geoff sat at the heist table with Michael probably running through the information that they'd been given by Hayley and Tina, while Ryan and Ray were hunched over the tec table. Gavin was no where to be seen until he appeared from one of the corridors carrying a mixture of what looked to be powers and liquids, placing them on one of the back tables. While Jack worked in the entry way on one of the cars.

"I'm going to guess the pitch was a success then," Griffon said, appearing behind the pair silently as she watched Tina flick through the cameras.

The pair nodded, "It just sucks I couldn't get audio through these cameras as well," Tina mused, pouting Griffon laughed,

"I guess that is a downer, but we still want our rivals to trust us slightly, that's how this truce is going to work," Griffon stated, "what did you set up for our communication with them?" she asked, Tina clicking off the video as she turned around. Everyone was surrounding the IT genius now, even Lindsay had come out of the vault to marvel at her brilliance.

"Well...I set it up so it overrides their surveillance screens in the main hub, whenever we want to talk to them it'll pretty much break their stream between the tunnel cameras and security areas replacing it with our own broadcast," she explained, "that's the only place I could set up mics and speakers without it being obvious, but they only work when we're broadcasting to them,"

"And you're positive there's no way of them being able to track our signal?" Griffon asked in confirmation. 

Tina nodded, "Next to non, I set it so the signal on their end rerouted so much it's practically untraceable," Griffon nodded giving a Tina a pat on the back before returning to her work, everyone else followed suit leaving Tina alone with her pride as she began working through the slow trickle of email requests.

Since joining the crew Tina had grown massively in her ability, she learnt fast and hacked faster, all the time being encouraged by Griffon and Hayley.  
They'd helped her to break out of the shell that she'd formed growing up and replaced her previous family easily since they actually respected and loved her more than her parents ever had. Hayley had even helped her learn some basic self defence while Lindsay had taught her about cars and explosives; Griffon had taught her how to use a gun. She'd learnt so much in their time together and while it was a dangerous life to live, she couldn't be more thankful that she got to live it.

__________

The next day Tina, Hayley and Griffon decided to test out their new toy. Meg had returned home the previous day but promised to be back soon, leaving her contact list with Hayley and Griffon so they could call her if they needed any help.

Loading up the video was easy, it was just a matter of timing. Although they knew no one would show up until gone nine Griffon had decided that she wanted the video ready go from the moment they got in the base. As the morning went on the crew watched as their rivals slowly tickled in, following each member from the entry way to the front door.  
By ten everyone was in the base but they kept spreading out and moving too quick. Geoff had run off to his office, Ryan and Gavin we're no where to be found having disappered down one of the side corridors. The other three were scattered through the base, Michael and Jack sat at the heist table and Ray with his headphones on at the tec table.

"Why is it so difficult to get them all in one room together," Tina hissed, her eyes glued to the monitor. Griffon looked up from where she was working on a new lot of body armour with Lindsay and Hayley, every time they came up with a basic paper plan they set it up on one of the training mannequins giving Hayley time to test where the main hit points would be and so where needed to be toughest.

A couple hours passed before most of Fake AH we're back in one room, Gavin and Michael seemed to be working on a new form of bomb, Ray disassembling and reassembling his rifle again and again and Geoff running through some sort of list with Jack. The girls groaned they wanted to test their toy, it was already past noon and it was starting to seem like none of them could be in the same room as each other. Tina was about to call it when Ryan stepped in to the main hub. His jeans we're low slung on hips showing off the slight V and slight happy trail that led up to his toned chest that was still dotted with water droplets; rubbing his hair with a towel as he made his way over to the security screens.

Tina squealed calling over to Hayley and Griffon. The three had decided that Griffon would take her centre seat in the webcam with Tina and Hayley at the sides,

"All you gotta do is click that and we'll go live," Tina said, pointing to a large enter key. Griffon nodded taking a deep breath and setting her headset straight before pressing the button. A new perspective flashed on to the screen as the security footage changed to their feed causing Ryan to jump back with a small yell, the towel falling from his neck to the floor,

"Morning Boys," Griffon called, drawing all attention to the screens. Several calls of ' _What the fuck!_ ' and ' _How the hell_ ' echoed through their speakers, "Just thought we should check in and make sure you've got your plans all set for the Jay job tomorrow," Griffon grinned as Geoff pushed himself up from the table, the rest of the team abandoning what they we're doing to come and stare at the multiple screens now filled with Griffon, Hayley and Tina.

"I can't tell which I hate more, you hacking our systems and turning up to bug us, or you not even being here and being able to annoy the fuck out of us!" Geoff yelled.

"Now, now there's no need to shout, Tina's mics are more than capable of picking you up," Griffon replied her voice calm but laced with a hit of glee at how easily it was to get under Geoff's skin. Geoff huffed, his eyes focused on the centre screen as they scanned to Tina on Griffon's left side, "Now, want to tell us how the Jay prep is going this way or do I have to send my girls down again? We want to make sure you don't soil our name," Griffon said, the same authoritative tone she used for her team leaking through.

Geoff huffed again but turned to grab the notebook he had been working out of with Jack. Shooing the rest of his team away except for Michael he reluctantly began going through the prep work he and Michael had set up. Every so often Griffon or Hayley would interrupt to ask a question or give a small piece of advise on how their job could go smoother and while Michael seemed to be enjoying the help and other perspective Geoff didn't seem to thrilled about being bossed about, especially by a group of females. Once they had finished that plan, Griffon left the steam in Tina and Hayley's hands, calling over Lindsey to take Hayley's place as she moved in to the centre seat so they could go through the other two jobs with the other members.  
The next closest job was Ryan's, the anonymous protection job, that was a simple A to B job and so didn't require much planning. The bulk of the question's came from Lindsay who became ruthless in her study of their chosen car's specifications. Hayley had to eventually stop her when Jack ended up speaking more than either Ryan or Geoff, since it was him that had worked on the car,

"Okay, well it sounds like you've got the majority of that plan down, an added thing though is the contractor has decided they want two body guards," Hayley told the Gents, Geoff's head fell in to his hand as Ryan groaned, "I'd suggest taking one of the Lads, either Michael or Ray is probably your best bet... Sorry Gav," Hayley told them her voice apologetic at her exclusion of Gavin.

"That's alright!" Gavin yelled from the back of the room, quickly followed by Michael putting himself forward for the job,

"Fuck yeah! Hey Rye bread, Team Crazy Mad!" Ryan nodded giving a reluctant thumbs up to Michael as hey held back a giggle at the nickname, the smirk still visible as she attempted to move on.

"Right last one, Jack, you still on target for the drug shipment?" Hayley asked as the team switched out, Ryan retreating the kitchen so he could discuss the quick set up with Michael.

Jack's job was again a simple A to B, the only downside was how long is was going to take since it was easier for Jack to take the truck out of the city and round rather than risking it and cutting straight through. Since Jack had worked with dealers before, usually as a chauffeur for some of the best during the summer season, he already understood the danger he could get in to if anything happened to the client's stuff. Again, Lindsay ran through her known specs of the truck the Gent would be working with since she'd already worked with this client in the past and so knew what Jack could expect to receive of the client.

When all was said and done, Griffon returned shooing away Hayley and Lindsay so they could test the now carbon copies of the body armour. Geoff stood facing the monitors, his arms crossed and expression annoyed and Griffon attempted to give him some form of gratification.

"Don't talk to me like this is my first time Grif," Geoff spat, Griffon raised an eyebrow at his spite but allowed him to continue, "I've gone along with your little scheme so the boys and I can get a bit of extra cash, but you never actually said why you need us in the first place, I doubt these jobs were too difficult for your girls," Griffon narrowed her eyes at him.

"We simply wanted to try a new business venture," she answered attempting to remain calm even though she was starting to panic about the situation with Josephine. They still hadn't heard anything from her since the argument and Griffon was starting to worry, especially with the constant news updates about how the government was ' _Improving law enforcement_ ' and ' _knuckling down on crime_ '. Griffon shook herself mentally, "Now if that's all you've got in terms of questions we best be going," she said, Geoff held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait a second, I've got one more thing to ask unfortunately," he sighed pulling a hand down his face and turning so he was talking more directly to Tina, "Tiny, since you're obviously one of the smartest people in that crew I've got something to ask of you, one of your sweeteners at your pitch was that you'd help us with any tec, I'd like to take you up on that offer,"

Tina raised an eyebrow, lowering herself so she was closer to the mic, "What do you need?"

The first thing Geoff asked for was a set of trackers, similar to the ones the Red Snakes used since Geoff didn't like the idea of their crew splitting up and not knowing what was going on, Tina agreed. It'd be easy enough to put together another set but she'd have to come down to their base again to set up the homing point. Geoff agreed since it fit with his second request,

"You said we needed to update our security, as far as we can tell you could probably hack the pentagon at this point," Tina grinned, pretending to shine her nails on her shirt, "Ray wants you to help him set up a new security method,"

"But that would mean my team and I knew exactly how to get in?" Tina questioned, Geoff sighed again nodding slightly.

"I know, but whatever protocols we put in you'l be able to get through anyway, and since last time you was here you only seemed to set up this, I guessed we could give you a little respect".

Tina thought about for a second, "Alright agreed, I'll bring a spare tracker down for you today so Michael has one tomorrow and give you the basics of how to use it. If one of your guys could meet us in your car-park in about two hours I'd be grateful," Geoff thanked her and agreed, telling her that Jack would probably be out there anyway working on the car for Ryan's job.

With that the crew hung up and relaxed slightly before Griffon told Tina she wasn't going alone,

"Well who am I going to take? Both Hayley and Lindsay have job this afternoon and you won't leave the base unprotected," Griffon thought for a moment.

"Hayley where did Meg say she was staying?" she shouted across the base, Hayley paused in her attack of the armour prototype.

"Erm, in one of the hotels five or six blocks east of Fake AH's place, think she said she was sticking around for a couple weeks. Want me to call her and get to go with Tina?" Griffon nodded as Hayley quickly pulled out her phone, throwing the short knife she'd been using toward the armour as she walked away; piercing it straight through the centre of the chest.

 

A couple hours later Tina had picked up Meg from her apartment block and was working her way through the tunnels toward Fake AH,

"How the hell did we go from not knowing of these guys to suddenly meeting up with them every other week," Tina groaned to herself as she pulled up to the entrance of the base. True to his words Geoff had been sure to have Jack outside and waiting for them, he waved when they entered, cleaning his hands on a stained rag as Tina turned off the car and climbed out with Meg who was carrying the small bag of equipment that Tina needed to put the tracker together and synch it.

Jack raised his eyebrow at Meg, "What up Tiny? Doesn't Grif trust us or something?" he asked with a grin.

Tina shrugged, "Don't really trust anyone in our business," she joked, Jack nodded locking the car he'd been working on and gesturing for Tina to follow him in to the tunnels.

By this point Tina could probably walk the maze with her eyes shut, but she didn't fancy just walking in to the Fake AH base without some form of announcement. With in minutes they were in the base, a low buzz from the florescent lights mixed with the mumbled conversations and gentle snips and hisses coming from the tracker as Tina worked it over, on the other side of the base Gavin had plucked up enough courage to start talking to Meg, the pair of them discussing various chemical formulas and gun types.

Tina worked quickly as she knelt beside the security panel hooking the tracker up to the IT systems that ran through the base while Geoff watched her, his eyes focused on her fingers as she skipped over the familiar circuit boards. It wasn't just Geoff's eyes that Tina had on her, both Ryan and Ray had paused in their original tasks to come and watch her work. Ray earning himself a sharp slap on the hand when he attempted to reach for one of Tina's custom tools that she'd placed on the table.

Running an arm over her forehead Tina leant back on to the balls of her feet, disconnecting the tracker and closing it's back.

"Right that should be it," Tina said, "Michael come here a second," she called over her shoulder. Michael pushed himself up from the table that he'd be sat at casually flicking through his magazines of ammo, noting down ones he was short on.  
"Here, take this and go stand in the tunnels, a few feet away like two bends or so, once your far enough away press the red button," Michael took the device and walked out the base.

Several beats passed before the security screens began to flash red, a loud siren ringing from the speakers Tina had fitted previously, causing everyone in the room to yell placing their hands over their ears. Geoff running out of the room to grab Michael back out of the tunnels, silencing the siren and returning the security screens to normal.

"Jesus Christ," Jack laughed, emerging from one of the halls.

"That's some seriously smart shit," Ray said, impressed as Michael came back in to the room, Geoff behind him, Tina held her hand out for the tracker.

"So what happened?" Michael asked, handing the tracker by to Tina.

"What I just got you test was the panic button," she muttered, unfastening the back of the tracker again, "pretty much if you're every in trouble; out on your own and there're others are back at the base you can press that causing an alert," Tina explained.

"In other words, you blow our ears out until we find you," Geoff muttered.

Tina shook her head, "Not exactly, the alarm only last for a few seconds, long enough to alert you and get you moving, once you get the tracker back here however you'll need to reset it, that's this button here," Tina held the tracker out to the group, pointing to a small green button that sat just above the circuit board, she turned the device so that everyone gathered around her could see, pressing the button before covering the back again.

"So how do we keep track of each other?" Ray asked moving closer to Tina as she signalled for them to follow her to one of the computers she'd got Geoff to log on.

"Once I've set up all the trackers and they've been synced with your IT system, you can track them from here," she opened up a new program that she'd built in to the computers memory, "This has a built in map of Los Santos, the further apart the trackers the more of the map you see, so this dot here," Tina explained pointing to the small red dot in the centre of the screen, "is Michael's tracker..."

"So what's stopping someone else from hacking this and finding out where we all are?" Geoff interrupted.

Tina cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him sarcastically, "Well the only person capable of hacking my work is me, so that's all you have to worry about, in terms of people getting in here and tracking from the computer manually, again, once I'm finished with you're security the only person that will be able to get through it without tripping an alarm is me," Geoff held up his hands to the younger woman, the majority of the crew holding back smirks as Geoff was again outwitted by a woman.

"On the other hand, if no one is here, the trackers are linked so they'll emit an S.O.S signal through the person's earbud..." Tina muttered, she was getting tired of all the confused and amazed looks as she rolled the desk chair she was sat in over to her bag at the tec table, pulling a pair of small memory sticks out, "I suggest however that you get at least one small personal computer, there's a copy of the tracking program on these," she threw one of the memory sticks to Ryan, handing the other to Ray who seemed to be following her around like a lost pup.  
Geoff took the memory stick from Ryan spinning it and pulling the top, checking that it was a real memory stick and not a decoy. With a nod he placed the stick beside his computer, look back to Tiny as she continued to speak

"I'm busy for the next couple days so I won't be able to personally deliver the other trackers before your next job, however I'll give them to América she'll deliver them to Ryan no doubt," Tina said, winking at Ryan who grinned his cheeks tinting pink as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I also guess you want me to fix your security system before I leave?"

Geoff was in shock, why was Tiny joking about her team mate fooling around with a rival! Were they really all okay with it after how scared the pair had been about either team finding out? Geoff shook himself out of it quickly muttering a yes to Tiny who grabbed her bag and Ray's hand sitting the pair of them beside the door's security panel; undoing all the wiring while using Ray's hands as a small table for the tiny screws and pieces. Ray looked a little too happy to be Tiny's assissant for Geoff's liking. Gavin was also getting way too happy talking to Em, it was no question that the entire base seemed to be falling for the rival gang, even Jack was starting to respect Lindsay more then he ever thought he would.

Ryan noticed his bosses discomfort, laying a hand on his shoulder as he went to walk past him, leaning toward his ear,

"We can't always be rivals forever," he muttered, Geoff huffed stalking off to one of the planning rooms to run through some potential costs, leaving the Lads to pour over their crushes until Tiny finished up the door and left, taking a reluctant Meg with her.


	5. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Don't Knock - The Filthy Pillows**   
>  **Love Your Friends, Die Laughing - Man Overboard**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

"Griffon you can't be serious!" Lindsay shrieked at her boss causing the rest of the team to look up from they were hid behind their computer monitors. Griffon had decided that they needed someone to lookout on the Jay job since it was the first job that Fake AH had been given the opportunity to do.

"I'm very serious Lindsay," Griffon answered crossing her arms

"Why the hell do I need to babysit Michael?" she moaned, pouting.

Griffon sighed, "It's not babysitting, more of a stake out, I just want you to make sure that he doesn't purposely fuck it up," she explained, Lindsay rolled eyes, "Look you don't have to interact with Jay team or Michael, I just want you on hand in the background," Lindsay pouted again but agreed, gathering everything she'd need. Once she'd left Griffon was grinning like a Cheshire cat causing Hayley to question her motives.  
"Do you not see my genius," she explained, "Lindsay and Michael are perfect for each other, and I need them to get together," Hayley was surprised, why was she now trying to set up her team, was it purely to get under Geoff's skin?

__________

"So how did Michael's job go yesterday?" Hayley asked Ryan a couple days later as they lay in bed together the next morning.  
Hayley had been busy the past few days with a variety of body guard jobs that hadn't required any form of killing. Unfortunately for her last job the client's 'partner' had tried to pull a quick one, landing a bullet between his eyes. Hayley had quickly found herself driving toward the base, picking up Tina's trackers that she'd been working on for Fake AH and speeding toward the centre of the Los Santos rather than retreating to her end of the city; pulling herself up the familiar fire escape and pushing up the window of Ryan's flat. Following the familiar kitchen sounds she'd made her way though Ryan's flat, wrapping her arms around his waist causing him to jump slightly before he realised who it was. Returning to normal with Ryan had been easy, the pair of them falling back in to the easy, guilt free pattern.

"Why? Not had a chance to talk to Tuggs?" Ryan asked back, his fingers tracing small circles on her shoulder as Hayley looked up at him confused, "Oh yeah, we know she was watching Michael, she wasn't exactly inconspicuous," Ryan laughed. Hayley rolled her eyes, pushing herself up from Ryan's chest so that she could look at him, pushing him to explain.  
"Well she wasn't exactly hiding at every stop, apparently she was hanging out on one of the roofs during the swap," Hayley shook her head,placing it in her hand while Ryan continued the grin growing ever larger on his face "but hey something good came out of it..." he joked

"What good could come out of Tuggs blowing her cover and Geoff losing yet more trust in us," Hayley huffed pulling the duvet over her legs as she crossed them in front of her leaning her elbows on her knees as she scrubbed the balls of her hands in to her eyes

"Well... They went out for coffee after," Ryan said smugly as Hayley peered up at him through her hair, "and then, they went back to his place," Hayley stared at him, her jaw dropping open in disbelief

"No... You're lying," she choked out, clutching her hands over her mouth as Ryan chuckled shaking his head. Hayley squealed throwing her arms around Ryan's neck, "Do you now how much easier this is gonna make everything!" she squealed, standing and letting the duvet fall from around her as she jumped of the bed, "Right I've got to go and question Tuggs before her next job," Hayley had become a whirlwind of activity, quickly yanking her clothing on to her body, forgetting about underwear. Ryan watched her in utter amazement, only standing and following after her when she ran out of the room to grab her jacket from the living room couch, where it had been through the night before.

She pulled her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, yanking her hair from the collar and in to a high pony tail before pausing for a second to make sure she had everything in order, her eyes scanning along the floor and back up Ryan's body as he leant against the wall in front of her. She held her finger out, tapping the air slightly as she wandered back to the bedroom, slower now. She ducked beneath the window sill, pulling her black bag from the floor and placing it on the bed, pulling another bag out of it,

"Trackers for you and your team, as promised," she stated holding the bag out to Ryan, "Tiny said she put instructions inside with how to synch them up but it shouldn't be too difficult for you to manage," she laughed, winking at Ryan when he pulled his tongue out at her taking the bag and opening it, counting out the trackers.

"Hey is this meant to be in here?" He asked, pulling a small mac notebook from the folds of the bag.

"I'm gonna guess," Hayley shrugged, pulling the now empty backpack on to her shoulder, "it's the standard tec we use for the trackers when we're out, take it as a gift," she made her way back toward the window pushing it up and stepping out on to the fire escape before ducking her head back under the frame, "I'll see you soon, but right now I need to go question my team mate," Ryan nodded giving her a small peck before letting her leave, closing the window behind her.


	6. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **This Will Be The Day - RWBY Volume1 Soundtrack**   
>  **Sound of da Police - KRS-One**   
>  **Time To Say Goodbye - RWBY Volume2 Soundtrack**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It turned out that Fake AH were a lot more capable than Red Snakes seemed to give them credit for. With each of the jobs going off without a hitch both of the groups became more trusting of each other and since Fake AH had started to almost rely on Tina's tec and their insight in to certain clients.  
Of course there were always clients that preferred to have at least one of the Red Snakes on hand when a job was handed off to the Fake AH Crew which meant that certain teams ended up being formed, usually they consisted of Ryan with Hayley, Ray with Tina, Lindsay with either Jack or Michael and Griffon with Geoff (much to his displease).

Several months passed with the groups slowly merging, it wasn't uncommon for one of the Red Snakes to turn up at the Fake AH Crew's base with a list of jobs rather than contacting them through the video chat. However jobs had started to get more difficult with the improvement of the Los Santos police force.  
The news broadcast that constantly hummed through the Rad Snakes base now hissed with stories of criminals and dealers being taken down and locked up while the number of snitches also increased. The rats that had been part of organisations slowly turning on friends and clients in order to protect their own backs. With life becoming difficult the newly forming couples started to take back seats in order to keep the crews safe.

It was a couple weeks later that one news story caught the eyes of Red Snakes, causing a ripple of disbelief to run throughout the group.

" _And finally, our last story for this afternoon, an anonymous source has come forward claiming to have information on some of the largest crime organisations. For safest reasons the witness has been placed in protective custody but released this statement, 'I know that many people will see this as betrayal, but it's not the only kind,'. It is unknown what the witness meant by but they have refused to give extra information until they are guaranteed a safe release. More on this story and others at ten, until then, good bye_ "

The girls looked around at each other with raised eyebrows,

"Think it could be Josephine?" Lindsay asked, clutching the heavy wrench that she'd been using tightly as she walked toward the television.

"It better not be, for her sake," Hayley muttered, roughly pushing the sharpening block along her blade, "I'm gonna get a quick workout in before the next job, anyone care to join me?" She asked, placing the knives in their holder around her waist and walking toward the training room, Griffon turned away from her computer pushing herself up,

"I'll come with, need to run through a few things with you," Griffon called following Hayley who nodded slightly, holding open the door as the pair set up a quick set of sparring and routine work.

"So think it could be Josephine?" Hayley asked, keeping her breathing regular as she sparred against the pads that Griffon was holding up.

"I want to say no, but its always a possibility in our business," Griffon answered kicking her leg around and making Hayley duck, "even so, that's not your focus right now, have you got everything organised for your trip?"

Hayley nodded, "Pretty much, just got to get my ammo and guns together after this but everything else is sorted, it's only one evening, I should be back by tomorrow morning," Griffon nodded, swinging her arm around and catching the edge of Hayley's shirt as she stepped backward.

"Your getting slow!" she joked, dodging a punch that Hayley aimed at her stomach, "How's the boyfriend dealing with you going?"

Hayley faltered slightly, they didn't really speak about relationships while working unless it was to make a cheeky joke or sarcastic comment. Griffon hit her arm lightly, knocking her back in to stance with a shake, "Ryan?..I...erm... I guess he's fine with it?.." she stuttered, "'cause of the increased police forces I haven't really been able to talk with him, but he knows that I usually have business over seas so he deals with it," she made a final lunge for Griffon's pad loosening her stance, "and hey, it's not like I don't make it up to him when I come back," she joked holding on to the punch bag as Griffon began a series of punches and kicks, Griffon laughed, catching Hayley's hand with her foot.

"It's good to see you so open about it," she smiled "I know it wasn't easy at first, but with everything that's going on I meant to tell you guys..." Griffon cut off her attention being drawn to the loud explosion that had just come from the main hub, closely followed by shouting and the yells of her girls.

Both leaders jumped in to action, barging out of the training room in to a slowly clearing smoke wall.

Large groups of heavily armoured men materialised in front of them. On the far side Lindsay was working her way through a small pack, using the heavy steel tools that she'd been using to mend an engine as weapons and catching several officers around their jaws. Tina was busy ducking beneath arms and legs, using her quick reflexes to her advantage as she dodged toward the IT point.  
Tina had to get to that IT point, she was the only one that knew the code to override the entire system which protected both their personal lives as well as the information of their clients and friends. Unlocking the longest of the three blades from her holster Hayley drove head first in to the pack, quickly barrelling through two as they reached for Tina's waist. Griffon was close behind her, nabbing the gun that she kept behind the heist table and laying several rounds in to the unprotected faces of the officers.

They knew they were going down at this point, but they weren't being held responsible for their client's information or their family information getting out. 

As the officers began to swallow the team members, making their attempts at offence and defence useless, Tina slammed the last key of the override code, her finger managing to scrap the Enter key down as she was pushed to the ground. Her head hit the floor blurring her vision and causing her ears to ring as the yells of the men began to mix with the yells of her team. From outside herself she heard the override tone sound across the base, her eyes almost focusing as the butt of gun flashed through her vision and everything went black.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Wanted Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi**   
>  **Death Valley - Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Felony - The Filthy Pillows**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It was dark when Hayley regained her conciousness, but what had happened definitely hadn't been a dream. Her head throbbed from when she'd been hit, a blindfold covered her eyes and her hands were cuffed tightly behind her. From what she could hear and feel, she was in the back of what she guessed was a police truck, the metal bench beneath her was cold through her jogging bottoms. The wall her back was pressed too was also metal, a thick mesh net lining the metal interior to add strength to the cabin.  
As Hayley attempted to roll her shoulders it became obvious that her wrists weren't only cuffed but chained to floor space behind her bench. To her right she could hear the slight mumble of a radio along with a pair of voices, they were discussing some football game and not acting like they were holding one of the most dangerous criminals of Los Santos prisoner. She groaned rolling her neck and attempting to stretch her legs, only to find that they too were cuffed and chained beneath the bench. A slight intake of breath alerted her attention that she wasn't alone in the back of the van, hoping for the best she called out to the stranger in Latin (it was the only language that everyone in Red Snakes had been forced to learn since it was classed as dead).

"Ego Sola?" ( _Am I alone?_ )she asked clearly.

"Non es," ( _You are not_ ) a voice called back. Hayley grinned as she heard Tuggs towards her left, the chains clinking as they turned blindly toward each other.

"Hey no talking you two," a male said, his voice gruff between them as he bag or what was probably a small cage separating the two girls. So it was only América and Tuggs in the van with three? No four guards... there we're two sat in the cage between the criminals their murmuring pulling apart from those in the front cabin. That meant that the other two girls were in a different van. Clutching her hands together behind her América prayed that that meant they weren't going to a different facility

"Sunt iniuriam?" ( _Are you injured?_ ) América dared to ask despite the guard's threat

"Nihil gravis," ( _Nothing serious_ ) Tuggs replied quickly.

"Hey, I said no talking you two!" the guard repeated banging harder on the metal cage that separated them. Both girls grinned blindly at each other as the road changed beneath them. Going from what was probably the uneven desert road to the smoother tarmac of the Los Santos prison. The whir of a window rolling down in front brought the team mates to silence as they listened to the guards talking.

"Boss said to take them straight to solitary, they're not to be left alone until they're in their cells," a disembodied voice told the driver from outside the vehicle.

"Jesus, they're taking any chances with these ones are they?" The driver joked pulling forward through the gates as another vehicle squeaked to a stop behind them; driving toward the solitary cells. Both of the girls had fallen silent now, attempting to calculate the route the van was taking by letting their bodies move with each turn.  
' _Straight, slight right, bump over a grid...more guards, another right, hard left...continuous, stop, another lot of guards..._ ' It was another minute before the van rolled to a stop.

Doors clicked and echoed as they were pulled open and slammed closed followed by multiple shouts and the sound of heavy footsteps. The back door of the van opened up as two guards climbed in, holding Tuggs down as they released the chains from her cuffs and pushed her out the van. América was next, the cage door opening before she was pushed back against the van wall by her shoulders, a pair of strong hands keeping her still as she too was unfastened. They pulled her up harshly despite América doing her best to cooperate with the bullying of the officers she was pushed out of the van, landing between another two guards with a stumble, ' _Fucking arseholes, you're not surviving_ ' she thought as they pushed her forward again causing her legs to stumble due to them being cuffed tightly together giving her a limited range of motion.

"Hey no need to be so fucking harsh! I'm trying to cooperate here!" Grif's voice yelled from slightly in front of América.

"Grif! Cum to es Tiny, bene?!" ( _Grif! Are you with Tiny, are you okay?_ ) América yelled without thinking, she heard a scuffle in front of her as the guards attempted to hold on to Grif as she turned her blindfolded view quickly toward Améica's voice.

"América! Adapisci! Sunt tibi cum Tuggs?!" ( _América! Yeah! Are you with Lindsay?!_ ) Grif yelled back as her feet disappeared from beneath her and she was pressed in to the concrete with a thud.

"Adapisci!" ( _Yeah!_ ) América yelled back grinning as she too was shoved roughly to the ground. Her cheek hitting the concrete floor hard.

"Can we get gags or something on these bitches!" A guard yelled as a piece of cloth was pressed against the lips of each of team member, causing them to open their mouths and bite down on the quickly made gags, that seemed to be made from ties, before they were tightly pulled and tided behind the heads of each of the women. Slowly the women were pulled back to there feet and all four we're led inside the building.

The yelling of of other criminals, both male and female, greeted the women as they were pushed and pulled single file between the cells of solitary confinement. Their bare feet slapped on the concrete flooring beside the guards boots. Several feet later and the first door was opened and Tiny was placed inside, her cuffs being retracted quickly before she was shoved inside, landing on her hands and knees with a thud, yanking off the blindfold and gag as the door was slammed behind her.  
Next up, two cells down was Grif, her cuffs removed before being pushed in to the room. She remained standing as she pulled off the blindfold and gag, stepping away from the door and knocking in to the steel toilet and sink duo that sat against one wall, a bare mattress sat against the other wall.  
Almost facing Grif's cell, Tuggs too was thrown in to a cell, kicking at the door and yelling as itthe door was slammed before giving up and throwing the scraps of material that had been used against her at the wall, sitting on the mattress with her knees pulled up to her chest.

América continued down the corridor, the guard's grip tight on her upper arms as a door was opened in front of her and she was led through a smaller room, the floor changing from concrete to rough carpet that scratched the bottoms of her feet as she was half dragged through another door. The concrete returned as she pushed in to a solid metal chair, the cuffs once again being attached to a chain that was connected to the chair. Her feet however were uncuffed allowing her to stretch them in the slight gap between her chair and the metal desk in front of her.

A few seconds later and the door she'd come through opened again. She turned her face to the sound, still unable to see or speak due to the gag and blindfold combo,

"Jesus Christ, can we get those things off her face, this is a federal prison not a torture facility," a man's voice ordered, quickly the garments were removed causing América to clamp her eyes shut, blinking as they adjusted to the bright lighting. She stretched her jaw feeling it click and the cut she'd gained on her cheek reopen as she looked around quickly. Plain concrete walls with the wall in front of her holding a mirror... likely a one way viewing screen, two metal seats both of which were likely to be bolted to the ground as well as a metal desk which was also bolted in to the concrete. Shaking the hair from her face she locked eyes with the man stood in front of her.

He was tall, closer to six foot than he was five, averagely built with a strong jaw that was emphasised by a neatly shaven chin strap beard. He wore a simple grey but smart suit, each piece obviously dry cleaned and pressed to give it a crisp edge, a slim black brief case in his hand. He placed the case down, removing his jacket and placing over the back of the seat on the other side of the desk as he sat; América stiffened slightly, his cold pebble like eyes scanning over her toned body.  
She was still dressed in what she'd been wearing at the base which consisted of a pair of grey joggers and a slim white vest, a black sports bare covered her chest beneath the thin fabric, the majority of her hair was still pulled back from her face but a few of the shorter layers as well as her fringe had fallen out blocking out one of her eyes every so often. The only things they taken were her knives that had been around her waist and apparently each of the team members shoes.  
América watched as the man stretched his hands out on the metal table between them, stretching his fingers before linking them together, she spied his thick wedding band... ' _platinum?_ ' she thought to herself before scanning over the thick silver Rolex attached to his wrist, a nice watch but due to the hundreds she'd stolen when she was first starting out they'd lost their appeal. She let her gaze drift back up to the man's eyes, flicking the hair out of her eyes again as he pursed his lips, placing his index fingers together and pointing them toward América almost making a gun shape before speaking.

"You, have been a very naughty girl," he grinned causing América to narrow her eyes slightly as he dunked down pulling a thick folder out of the case he brought in with him placing it open and pulling out a few of the many sheets, "Former petty thief turned assassin, second in command to the Red Snake criminal organisation which are responsible for... robberies, multiple murders, drug cartel, assisted robberies, assisted murder, assisted dealing, arson, illegal demolition, destruction of private property... I could go on," he muttered leafing through a few of the papers and arranging them in front of him, looking back up at América briefly and catching her slight smirk before he continued,  
"however I find your own _accomplishments_ much more interesting, along with everything you've done as part of a group, you're also trained in both close combat, a variety of fighting styles and fire arms, apparently bi- if not multi-lingual? Due to the little show you put on before even getting inside the facility," he twisted his head slightly, obviously becoming uncomfortable as he read further in to his file and realised just how dangerous América was. His discomfort made América grin slight as he shook himself and continued,  
"Most asked for body guard and swaps specialist in Los Santos? As well as being known for your interest in weapon modifications?... Do you deny any of these allegations?" The man shook his head folding his hands over the sheets and bringing his gaze back to América's.

América stayed quiet tilting her head on to her shoulder, she wasn't going to talk to this buffoon when he clearly hadn't done his research before entering the room (which was honestly rather insulting), she just wanted to know who she had kill for ratting the entire team out and placing them in this situation. She let her head fall back blowing a bored sigh in to the air above her.

"Come on... America?... cooperate and this can all be over," América's head snapped back in to position as the man butchered her code name.

"It's A- **mé** -rica," she exaggerated, the man raising his eye brows in surprise that she actually spoke, he was expecting it to take longer with a lot more yelling and different languages, "you listen to me son, if I cooperate this ain't over, this ain't over 'til I kill the son of bitch that ratted on me and my team so she could get back at a petty argument... no doubt she's in that god damn room behind you," she muttered leaning forward as far as the chains around her cuffs would allow a deadly fire in her eyes.

"It's Major Walker, thank you very much," the man answered offended that this piece of shit criminal had chosen to speak down to him as she leant back in her seat, "and I a sure you that our information comes from a completely confidential source who we have not named... why do say she?" He asked.

Hayley tilted her head back again before answering, "Well **Major** Walker I only deal personally with females, and I have an inkling of what this one thinks about betrayal... Ain't that right Pot!" She yelled leaning forward again, her eyes fixed on the glass behind Major Walker's shoulder, "you know, jealousy never worked for you, no one like a jealous friend Pot and no one likes a back-stabber, so for you to do both... Well honey you just signed your own god damn death certificate, cause I promise you **when** I get out of here you're not safe anywhere!" América twisted so she was yelling directly at the reflective window, vaguely aware that Major Walker had signalled to the two guards behind her.

"I think that's enough for today, show her to her cell then bring me the intelligent one... Tiny," América launched herself at the man as the guards unfastened the chain keeping her to the chair, quickly using her now free legs to spring over the Major, letting the chain of her cuffs catch around his neck with practised ease. For the few second's that she held the choking man to her shoulder she stared at the reflection, her gaze landing right on Josephine as she stared at her former team mate.

Josephine was shaking as the guards pulled América off the Major, pressing her in to the desk as they cuffed her feet again and blindfolded her before pushing her out of the room and leaving the Major gasping against the wall. Josephine knew that América hadn't been joking when she said that she'd never be safe. Even behind the protective glass América had managed to stare directly at her. Nothing could stop América once she set her mind to it. But who was going to help them when every bit of help was already locked in concrete?


	8. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Goner - Twenty One Pilots**   
>  **Falling Towards The Sky - Red Vs. Blue Season9 Soundtrack**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It took most of the night for Major Walker to finally give up trying to get a straight answer out of any of the Red Snakes team and it was becoming obvious as to why they were classed as one of the best criminal groups in Los Santos and it's surrounding areas.

Each of the girls had taken a different approach to discussing 'business' with the Major. While América had focused on her anger it had some slight consequences for the rest of her team and how they were treated for the rest of the evening.  
Since she'd managed to choke the Major after having her legs freed the rest of the team weren't given such a privilege. Of course getting the cuffs back on to the team members was a lot easier said than done, since they'd been placed under arrest while unconscious, while some members cooperated (in a way) others, mainly Tuggs, had decided to make the guard's jobs a living hell. Trying to restrain a killing machine without getting injured in the process proved a lot more difficult than anyone had thought possible, as a result the Major had had to talk to her through the protection of her cell door.

Tiny had remained quiet only speaking when the Major tried to question her skills or complimented her in an attempt to get her to speak. However her questioning was cut short when she managed to slip her wrists out of the cuffs without anyone noticing, folding her arms across her front and causing the Major to jump out of his seat and hit the one way mirror with a bang. Tiny had been led back to her cell in hysterics, her laughs echoing through the thick metal door and running the length of the corridor.  
Grif, being the leader of the team, had attempted to remain as controlled as possible, reply to the Major with sarcasm and slight flirting until he dared to insult her girls,

"I don't know how you deal with that lot honestly, they're a bunch of freaks," the Major had laughed causing Grif's eyes to go dark as she leant forward.

"Don't insult my girls when I'm trying to be nice Mr Walker, otherwise it won't just be the guards that get hurt while we're getting out of here," she threatened, "they may be a little from your definition of _normal_ but we're a group of individuals that can kill without a second thought and the amount of information we've gathered I'm sure we could pay your little wife and mistress a visit,". The Major's face flushed quite at that as he quickly gathered his paper together and nodded to the guards. Grif sat back, calmly allowing the guards to unchain her and stand her up. She winked at the man quickly before her blindfold was reapplied and she was led from the room back to her cell, a smug grin on her face.

Josephine had sat behind the viewing screening for everyone of the interrogations. None of them had scared her as much as América had managed to but it was strange to see how they each acted with the Major. She had to admit that she'd never imagined any of them attempting to cooperate and seeing Tiny slip of the cuffs with ease had caused her to grin slightly when the Major had thrown himself against the window.  
She still wasn't sure however what the team expected to happen? They we're all locked firmly behind the prison walls. It's not like any of their clients would risk getting them out, and sure maybe América's psycho boyfriend would try to get the rest of the Fake AH Crew to work on getting them out, but that was a long shot thanks to Geoff's hatred of the group.

__________

Several days passed before people on the outside started to notice the Red Snakes disappearance.  
It started with Meg, she'd tried call her sister two days after they'd been captured but with no reply and no call back she'd started to get worried and decided to call at the small apartment Hayley had called home. Arriving there late and finding it empty with mugs still in the sink she'd quickly driven to the base only to find it ransacked and empty, ribbons of police tape still crossing the doors. The majority of the cars that the team owned had been taken, only a few without engines or missing parts remained in the dim car park. The base was completely black, pieces of blank paper and folders lay around the floor while several of the computers had been taken, the only comfort Meg had was the small red light that flashed dimly beneath the desk meaning that the system had been completely wiped of all information. With a slight hope she'd still checked all the vaults finding nothing in the way of ammunition or explosives, checking the sleeping quarters had also been futile finding nothing but Hayley's clothes in a small duffel bag, ' _She'd been preparing for job?_ Meg had thought to herself, ' _So where the fuck did everyone go, how did they get found?_ '.

Knowing she couldn't do anything on her own she went to the only place she knew could possibly help, Fake AH Crew's base.

Finding her way through the tunnels to the entrance had been the easy part, but having only been taken to the base twice she thought against trying to work through the maze, especially since she had no way of getting in due to the base probably being locked down. It was only her car and one the Fake AH vehicles in the entry way which proved to Meg that they'd already left, she couldn't blame them, it was almost midnight. Instead of turning her car around and leaving she chose to stay, sleeping across the backseats of her car with a thin blanket thrown over her.

She was woken the next morning by a tapping on her window, she turned locking eyes with Gavin as he waved at her through the slightly fogged glass. She stumbled out of the car, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Gavin wrapped his arms around her waist, shaking his head and shrugging slightly at Geoff when he'd raised any eyebrow. He pushed at Meg's shoulders slightly bending so that he was at eye level with her before speaking,

"What's happened love? Why are you here?" he asked softly.

Meg composed herself before answering, "Something's happened to the Red Snakes, they're missing," Meg felt the air around her change as Gavin and Geoff looked up at each other.

"Get her inside. Get the rest of the guys on the phone." Geoff ordered pulling out his phone and speed dialling Michael since he'd have to pick up Ray at the least. Gavin nodded, wrapping one arm around Meg's shoulder, leading her in to the maze while pulling his phone of his pocket with his free hand and calling Ryan, he needed to know.

 

"What the fucks going on!" Michael had yelled barging through the door of the base causing Meg to jump and tighten her grip on her cup of coffee. Gavin patted her arm soothingly.

"We don't know Michael, we're waiting for everyone to get here before we try to make a deal out of this," Geoff told him, as Ray quickly followed the lad through the door almost getting flattened by Ryan as he stormed past him in to the base, walking up to Geoff and gripping his lapel roughly, pressing him against the wall,

"Tell me were going to get them back Geoff." He ordered, his eyes burning with anger. Geoff stared at him, his hands covering his team mate's fists as he attempted to pry his jacket from Ryan's grasp.

"We're going to try Ryan, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you now," Geoff kept his voice calm as Ryan released him and began passing waiting for Jack.

 

A couple hours later and Meg was just about ready to collapse. She'd told the Fake AH Crew everything she'd seen at the Red Snakes base, not leaving out any detail that could be important at a later date. The guys remained silent, every word seemed to get stuck in their throat,

"How do we know that all of them we're taken don't they usually split up for missions?" Geoff asked, the light in his eyes had started to dim slowly as Meg told them about what she'd seen. Meg nodded,

"They do, but Tiny was definitely there since she's the only one that knew the override code, Tuggs was half way through an engine, América was preparing for trip but her bag was still at base and Grif is always at the base unless it's a group heist," Meg explained, Geoff rung his hands as his last piece of hope shattered.

Ryan sighed from behind the group. Unlike everyone else he hadn't been able to sit, instead he was leant against one of the thick pillars that edged the kitchen, his arms crossed tightly and head low as he'd listened, "I should have fucking known that something was wrong when she didn't turn up after her job," he mumbled his face falling in to his hands as he slid down the wall landing in a heap. Michael pushed himself up from his chair, his jaw tight as he attempted to hold in his anger, falling next to Ryan and wrapping an arm around his shoulder causing the larger man to lean against him slightly.

"It's not your fault Rye, someone ratted on them, it has nothing to do with you... hell if anything Ray and me are also to blame, Tuggs didn't return anyone of my calls," his voice was thick as he attempted to swallow the anger within him. Ryan looked at his friend, his gaze gliding over to where Ray was sat his legs on the edge of the table so they were close to his chest as he twisted her phone quickly between his fingers.

"Do we even know who snitched?" Gavin asked, standing as Meg moved to his side and slipped her hand in his. Everyone remained silent for a couple seconds, until Ryan's whipped his arm out, his fist whacking against the side of the cupboard,

"JOSEPHINE!" he yelled standing quickly, Meg stared at him with disbelief while the rest of the team remained confused, "I mean Pot! América told me that they'd argued the day after the group heist cause she was jealous that everyone else was fine with me and América being together. I think it also had something to do with fact that Gav didn't show any interest in her while Tiny and Tuggs hit it off with Michael and Ray!" Everyone stared at Ryan as he explained the situation.

"So you're telling me that Pot threw her entire team to pigs because she had a fucking crush!" Michael yelled standing up beside the pillar.

"There's probably more to it, but doesn't it seem weird that Red Snakes started offering us most of their driving jobs, Pot would have taken them in a heart beat!" Ryan told the crew as he pieced the events together. His eyes fell of Geoff as the boss caught up with what Ryan was getting at,

"Pot took off and they called us in cause they we're losing clients..." Geoff murmured, "we gained a slightly treaty and they kept their income. It was a win, win," his voice was low as a tension set over the team, "Alright boys, how are we getting our girls back?" Geoff grinned pulling a map of Los Santos from the board and placing on the heist table.  
Quickly jobs were broken up; Meg included since it turned out she could give information on practically every building in the city, including the prison. Ray got on the internet, of course the news about the girls being apprehended had been kept off the news,

"Probably Josephine's doing since she knew Ryan would come after her," Ray had suggested when Jack had questioned it, "she'd want to draw as little attention as possible,".

Since searching the news was a dead end Ray began working on the prison systems, attempting to crack the files and find their girls. Thirty minutes later, and with the help of Meg who held true to her word about knowing roughly the same amount as América, the Fake AH Crew had got in to the police files. The rest of the team paused in their planning to watch Meg as she flicked through file after file quickly. In the end she was sat staring at a scene of information and the mug shots of each of the team, Ryan had almost lost his shit when he noted the split and slight bruising in América's cheek and lip, but quickly calmed down when Geoff threatened to take him off the heist. It was an empty threat but it did the job of getting his mind back on track.

"So where are they?" Geoff asked as Meg continued to scroll through the information.

"Good news is, they're all in the Los Santos facility," Meg told them feeling the team around her sigh with relief.

"So what's the bad news?" Michael asked his gaze stern against the side of Meg's head.

Meg took a deep breath, "The bad news is, they're all in solitary... and their first court order is in two days, which means they'll be moving," that threw the group off slightly, they'd been expecting to just break in to the normal prison, they didn't even know that the Los Santos prison had a solitary. Never the less, court orders meant that they'd be in transit, they could attack then.  
"I know what you're all thinking, we can't get to them during transit," Meg said, shooting down the idea before it had even hit the air.

"The fuck we can't!" Michael argued, pushing Ray back and taking a step toward Meg as she stood, turning to face him. Michael was several inches taller than Meg but Meg had the same upbringing as Hayley and knew she could easily take him.

Meg tried to keep her voice calm as she explained"Michael if we go in their and try to get them during transit someone is going to end up dead..."

"Then that's a chance we take!" he cut off, taking another step toward Meg. Acting on instinct Meg grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm so it was up against his back as she pressed him in to the desk beside the computer monitor.

"That is not a chance we take when my sister's life is on the line!" Meg revealed causing the entire team to take a step back as they realised they were pretty much dealing with a younger version of América. Meg released Michael before she continued, stepping back so she could look at the entire group, "Now you all listen to me, Red Snakes are one of the most dangerous teams ever to grace this god damn Earth. You don't think the prison will take extra precautions during transit, for fuck sake they put them in fucking solitary cause they know how capable they are! Hell even separated they're fucking dangerous, just read through some of their information!" Meg stopped for a second as she walked back over to the computer scrolling through the information as she read out what they'd done since being in custody,  
"First day, América almost strangles Major Walker during questioning, Tiny manages to get out of her cuffs without anyone noticing and Tuggs has to be questioned through her cell door because she snapped a guards arm while he was attempting to restrain her. Second day, the entire team spent hours yelling in Latin through their doors, striking fear in to three quarters of the guards. Fourth day, Grif manages to get out of her cell and locate the other three before she's taken down and still manages to break two noses and several fingers!" She turned back round to the crew as they stood in shock at the rally of information, Meg breathed calming her voice before continuing, "The prison knows that these women are dangerous, they're not gonna take any chances during transit,".

"So what do we do Em?" Ryan asked stepping forward, his eyes were sad, almost begging although the idea of Hayley almost killing an officer during questioning had made him grin and remember just how lethal she was.

"They go to court, I stand as their lawyer," Meg told him. A devious smirk similar to that of Hayley wound itself around her lips as her gaze scanned over the group, each one of them starting to smile and nod at each other as they began planning again.


	9. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Bo$$ - Fifth Harmony**   
>  **Hope For The Best - You Me At Six**   
>  **Guilty Filthy Soul - AWOLNATION**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

"This plan is stupid, we're going to get caught!" Gavin panicked from the back seat of the black sedan. It was early the next day, almost eight o'clock with the court case set to start at nine. Meg was sat next to Gavin, smartly dressed in a knee length black skirt and fitted jacket, with freshly white shirt and black tie, she'd scrapped her hair back in to a tight bun that sat just off her crown allowing her to show off the thick framed office glasses. Gavin was dressed in a matching suit, black pants and jacket with shined black shoes to match Meg's heels. She smiled at him, placing a hand on top of his and squeezing it lightly,

"It's going to be fine Gav, you scrub up well, no ones going to suspect a thing," smiling kindly she pulled the two wedding bands from her jacket pocket, placing one in Gavin's hand before slipping her fake engagment ring and own wedding band on to her finger. Jack watched them from the front seat as he drove toward the court house that the Red Snakes were to be trailed in.

After deciding that Meg would pose as the lawyer defending each of the Red Snake's team they'd spent hours deciding who would accompany her as back up, despite Meg insisting that she didn't need anyone else. Although Geoff would have rather had Ryan or Jack accompany her (discounting himself due to his unprofessional appearance), it was decided that Ryan's emotional involvement meant that he couldn't be trusted to be in the same room as América and law enforcement while Jack just looked too old to be with Meg. Deciding that one of the Lads would have to go Michael and Ray instantly counted himself out due to them being in the same boat as Ryan and reluctantly Gavin had been pushed in to the position of Meg's fake husband.  
While Meg and Gavin we're inside the rest of the team we're going to be located around and close to the court house, with Ray and Jack keeping their eyes and ears on what Meg was picking up through the small camera and microphone in her glasses frame.

As the court house came in to view through the wind-shield Gavin leant forward in his seat placing his head firmly between his knees, "I'm going to puke, I'm so nervous," he stated. Despite her feeling for him Meg couldn't be soft, family always came first and her sister's life was currently in danger.

"Gavin, woman up or you're not coming in with me and I'll send you back with Jack," she threatened causing him to look up at her, "I get that this isn't your normal detail but you don't even have to do anything, you're just for show and to back up my cover... okay?" Gavin nodded slowly as Jack pulled up across the street from the building. It looked dead, there were no news reporters or other law enforcement there just four security guards blocking the stair way slightly, "right show time," Meg mumbled as Jack got out opening Gavin's door on to the pavement and helping out Meg as she retrieved the small brief case from her foot-well pulling two ID cards from the front pocket and clipping one two her jacket's chest pocket.

"Good luck you two," Jack whispered as he climbed back in the car and drove the couple blocks away to where him and Ray would be situated.

Following Meg's lead Gavin took the other ID card that titled him as, ' _Mr. John Allister_ before the two quickly crossed the almost empty road stepping toward the building. Keeping her head high Meg began walking towards the steps only to be stopped as a guard grabbing her wrist lightly,

"Sorry Sir, Ma'm but I can't let you in, now public cases today," Gavin attempted to keep his expression neutral.

"Well it's a good job I'm not a simply civilian then isn't it," Meg smiled sweetly, offering her hand to the officer as she introduced 'herself', "Mrs. Rebecca Allister, I'm the lawyer here to defend the recipients of the RS criminal organisation case," the guard took the offered hand, taken aback by her confidence.

"Erm... Yes, of course... Howl!" he stuttered calling over to one of the other guards, "I'm going to show Mr and Mrs Allister to the court room, think you three can hold it for a couple minutes?" The other guards nodded, "alright this way please," with a nod the pair followed the guard inside the court house, pulling the large wooden doors back in to a grand marble opening, multitudes of people milled around the entrance clutching and cups of coffee and reading over the few case notes they'd been handed upon entry, each one of them was wearing a small ID card identical to those that Meg and Gavin had pinned to their jackets. As the guard worked his way through the crowds, towards a long corridor that led off the side of the room, Meg felt Gavin's hand slip in to her own, the thick golden band of his ring brushing against the skin.  
"The trail is going to take place in there," the guard noted quickly, pointing to a set of double doors, one slightly open allowing the pair to see the rows of benches that observers and family would sit at during a trial, "I'm going to guess you want to talk to your client first?" he asked, stopping just before yet another dark oak door.

"Clients," Meg corrected kindly, "I'm defending all four of the women in this case, and was informed that they would all be present today," the guard nodded confused as to why the prisoners had all been given the same lawyer, probably cut backs, turning again and leading them through the first door.

The low chatter that had been seeping through the wood stopped as the three stepped inside. It was another smaller room but with several cage like cells coming off it. Four of them we're occupied by the women, two of each side with at least one cell between them. Two guards that were sat in the centre of the room looked up when the door opened.  
One of them was pressing an ice pack to a freshly busted lip while the other looked ready to shoot something,

"Lady here says she's the prison's lawyer," the guard that had been leading Meg and Gavin said. The other two cops eyed they suspiciously taking longer than Gavin liked as they took in her large breast and curvaceous figure.

"Sure come on in, maybe you can get them to talk English for once," the officer that wasn't clutching his lip sense, "honestly I'm sick of hearing nonsense," he laughed standing,

"Inperitos porcus" ( _Uneducated pig_

"Hey I've told you shut up a thousand times!" the officer yelled pressing himself the cell door as América stepped back, "now either you shut up or I give up a matching black eye on the other side of your fucking face!"

"That's enough officer!" Meg yelled at him, stepping out from behind the guard that had led them to this point as the officer attempted to defend his actions,

"Sorry ma'm but these girls are..." 

"Are **my** responsibility, now if you would go out so that I can speak to my clients without you threatening them, I would be ever so grateful," Gavin watched as Meg cut the officer off, her voice commanding and harsh causing the officer to stutter in his response,

"We're... we're not meant to leave the prisoners alone ma'm, they're... high...highly dangerous," his eyes we're scared as he gestured between himself and the women that were currently trapped behind the cages.

"I'm very much aware of that misunderstanding, but I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe since they are all detained," Meg fired back her eyes scanning over Hayley as she peered out of the cell behind the officer, her cuffed hands scrapped and raw as they clutched around the bars of her door. Finding no argument the officer nodded, gesturing to the other officer as they both left, the security guard from outside following them.

No sooner had the door shut did the yelling start again, only this time it was to play along with Meg and Gavin's disguises,

"I don't care who the fuck you are!" Lindsay yelled from her cell.

"Yeah we ain't talking while we're still on camera!" Tina added, her finger pointing toward the two cameras at the front and back of the room. Meg nodded whispering for Gavin to get the one at the front while she used a chair to reach the one at the back of the room. With both cameras unplugged everyone sighed for a moment,

"Thank fuck it's you, I was running out of insults that everyone else could understand," Hayley grinned pressing herself against the cell door as Meg walked over to her. Hayley looked a state. Her face was littered with small scraps from where she'd been pressed in to walls and her right side was bruised entirely along her cheek bone and up to her temple, a dark red scab cutting through the purple.

"You look a mess," Meg whispered placing a hand through the bars to push her sister's hair back, "so how the hell did y'all get in here?" Meg asked turning so she could see the rest of the group; snapping herself back to the task at hand to prevent her from crying.

"We were ratted out, obvious wasn't Fake AH since Gavs here, how you doing buddy? How's Michael?" Lindsay asked. Gavin grinned,

"He's alright going a little mental knowing your in the shit though, in fact everyone's kinda at a loose end, even Geoff," Gavin explained.

"What about Ryan?" Hayley unable to stop herself, "he killed anyone yet?"

Gavin laughed, shaking his head, "Not yet although he's getting there, he's positive that it was Pot that ratted on you all," his voice became more serious on the last part causing Hayley to whack her cuffs on the bars of her sell.

"See guys I told you!" she yelled at the rest of her team, who had tried to cling on to thought that even Josephine wouldn't do it, "please tell me he pieced together the other shit!"

Hayley begged, her face pressed against the bars. Gavin nodded,

"Yeah he, well him and Geoff, Geoff actually thought it was a pretty smart set up,"

"Damn right it was," Lindsay grinned, Tina nodding, "so now that y'all can thank us properly for the extra income what are you doing to get us out?" The four women nodded slowly, looking at Gavin and Meg who had moved to the two seats in the centre of the room.

"We're working on a plan, try not to worry. Gathering information was difficult since y'all are being kept off the new but we managed to get in to the prison files and we know you're all in solitary; we also know there's no chance of getting to y'all while in transit," Meg explained

"Although that was going to be Geoff's first plan," Gavin added. The team started to think,

"Actually getting us during transit might work," Griffon thought aloud calling everyone's attention to her, she looked around at them all, "think about it, if we're not on the news that would explain why they brought us in just two vans with four guards each, I don't remember hearing or seeing any other cars or van's following us, if Fake AH can take out the driver and passenger we should be fine, Em I'm sure you and Ray could disable the tracking devices in both trucks while we're moving," Griffon's voice had grown more excited as she'd continued the plan. All the girls we're quickly agreeing with idea, commenting that they couldn't remember any other cars leaving with them either.  
In that moment the door of the room opened silencing each of the women as three officers stepped in,

"I'm sorry ma'm but we're going to have to ask you and your husband to come through to the court room now, the trails about to begin and we have get the first prisoner in to the stands," One of them said, Meg nodded as she and Gavin stood tucking their chairs back under the table and turning to leave with a last nod at each of the team.

In that moment Meg was thankful that she had Ray and Jack watching and listening everything she did, it meant that she wouldn't have to completely replay Grif's entire plan later. However knowing Fake AH they would want to act as soon as possible which meant trying to grab the girls in transit after the court case which was scheduled to continue for at least another day if not two. It was obvious from the girl's quarters that they would be staying there for the entire period, each of them having rooms similar to that of what they had in solitary, the only difference was that they could see each other and try to communicate.  
As the trail slowly began, Meg let her mind run through plans that might work, thankful that she wouldn't be called on to defend her 'clients' at any point since they were long past defending and undoubtedly guilty of everything they we're known for.


	10. Replanning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Snake Eyes - Mumford and Sons**   
>  **Rat A Tat - Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It was almost ten o'clock before people started to filter out of the court house. The day had been slow and boring with only two of the four trials being completed which meant that everyone had to come back and do the same thing tomorrow. Tomorrow was set to be more interesting though with a murmur that the snitch would be showing up to give yet more evidence against the team.

Meg's head rang from all the droning that had been done through out the day although certain points had made her laugh, such as Grif's sarcastically calm demeanour and her stating her name as 'Grif Snake'. Since she was leader, and therefore the most responsible for the actions of the team, she'd been asked if she gave the orders to all the women,

"Of course I give some orders when we do things as a group but we're mainly a democracy, I trust that my girls can pick their own jobs and plan accordingly... you might not have noticed but they're all extremely intelligent and capable of planning for every circumstance; difficult at times yes, but brilliant and deadly nevertheless," she'd replied, shocking most of the audience and jury with her high respect and love for her team. She spoke more like a mother than a leader. The rest of Grif's trail had gone smoothly with the leader mostly cooperating when asked certain questions although she had earned herself a couple warnings during the reading of her crimes because she kept laughing at the memories or making small comments about how'd she'd 'forgotten about that one'; acting like they were discussing silly high school stories and not her disembowelling of a drug lord.  
Tuggs had been the second team member to be trailed, with great effort they managed to get her out of the holding room and in to the box where her cuffs were chained to the floor so she could just about sit up straight with her hands between her knees. When asked Tuggs denied that she was the second in command or in any place of power to Grif, more so counting herself as necessary; the manufacturer of the car's engine parts and weapon upgrades, she'd had also gone with the last name of 'Snake' causing Meg to smile slightly. However that smile had been quickly wiped off her face when the officer that had threatened América made a grab for Tuggs' hair as she leant forward, playing with the chain of her cuffs during the reading of her crimes.

"Your honour, that officer is mishandling my client!" Meg had spoken out, standing up and slamming her hand on the table she was sat at, "she may be in custody but she still has her basic human rights!" the judge had agreed, despite the officer attempting to stutter a defence, and was sent out being replaced by the one that had a busted lip which, when question, had turned to have been caused by Tuggs during her removal from the van. Both Meg and Gavin had to hide their smirks at that point, everyone knew just how deadly América was but they always seemed to underestimate how awkward and violent Tuggs had the ability to be.

 

Later, everyone had returned to Fake AH base, both Meg and Gavin we're exhausted, pulling off their jacket and unfastening several shirt buttons as they fell in to the chairs in front of the heist table. Jack and Ray were also tired, their eyes stinging from watching the video feed from Meg's glasses all day, but they weren't finished for the day.

Since finding out from Grif that the team were being shipped inconspicuously in pairs, with no audible signs of back up, it was decided that they could probably risk grabbing the vans during transit back to the prison, rather than attempting to break in and out of the high security solitary facilty. The only problem was they they didn't know which way the vans would take from the court house to the prison.

"So what's stopping them from just taking Grif and Tuggs back to solitary tonight?" Gavin asked, the rest of the team looked to Meg as she ran her fingers through her hair tugging out the multitude of pins that had been holding her bun in place.

"Because I'm the one representing them now, they can't move them anywhere with informing me, and they wouldn't risk me suing or going to news with the full story," Meg mumbled, her hair falling around her face as she rubbed her temples to try and ease the throbbing that had started there.

"Alright then, so what's the plan for getting them all out without any of us dying?" Michael asked, leaning on to the table his eyes scanning over the large map in the centre of the table. Each of the team members put forth small ideas for which route the vans could take back to the prison.

"Which ever way they end up taking away from Downtown they'll have to get on to Route One from Strawberry Avenue," Jack said, his finger tracing the route from the court house to Strawberry Avenue.

"But Route One gives us no cover for when the back up cops, possibly SWAT show up, I don't know about you but I don't fancy getting killed on a rescue mission," Ryan pointed out before Jack continued.

"If we can gain control before we get to the racetrack we can get off at Vinewood Park Drive, go back South and see if we can lose the cops there..."

"And if we don't lose the cops before then?" Meg asked, standing up behind the Lads and crossing her arms, her eyes flicking up from the map to meet Jack's as he shrugged mumbling a half-hearted 'I don't know'.

"Then we leave," Geoff put forward leaning down next to Jack so he could examine the map, "If we follow Jack's idea up to Vespucci Boulevard we can try to lose them through the back streets, aim for the airport, we can have helicopters waiting for us there," Geoff said looking up when Meg let out a single laugh,

"And what then Geoff? We just stay in the air?" Meg stressed throwing her hands in the air as annoyance clogged her throat, "The Red Snakes are all gonna be wanted convicts, and us lot are going to be wanted for assisted jailbreak!" The team looked worriedly between Geoff and Meg as the pair stared each other down across the table.

"I know that Em, but I don't doubt that you have connections through out the would surely you can set something up quickly?" Geoff asked, his voice had softened slightly, Meg brow lifting as she fished her phone out of her skirt pocket, quickly dialling one of her closest connections and pressing the phone to her ear.

"I'll see what I can do," she muttered turning away from the table and heading towards the offices, "Hey Ash, I need a favour, can you and Burns set up a block big enough to hide eleven people?..." her voice fading as she entered the main IT suit. The rest of the team grinned as Geoff leant back against the board, a slightly smug grin twitching at his moustache.

"How'd you know she had connections Geoff?" Michael asked, impressed by Geoff's knowledge.

"Shot in the dark," Geoff shrugged, "remembered that she mentioned having worked with the Red Snakes in San Antonio, figured that since she's América's sister the pair have go to have back up plans for everything," the rest of the team grinned as Geoff pulled his notebook from under the table, opening it to a fresh page and sitting back down at the table, "now come on gents, we've got a jailbreak to plan,".  
The team eagerly set about planning, most of them working until the early hours of the morning until Meg ordered Gavin to bed since they both had to be back in the court house before nine AM again. Jack and Ray followed not long after, leaving Geoff, Ryan, Michael to get together the final essentials, such as a pair of helicopters that could carry everyone.


	11. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Jailbreak - AWOLNATION**   
>  **The Judge - Twenty One Pilots**   
>  **Peacemaker - Green Day**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

By six AM the next morning almost all of the plan was ready to be put in action. Pegasus had been reliable as ever delivering the four helicopters to the international airport at the south end of Los Santos without question although they'd earned a few stares from airport staff as two brand new Attack Buzzards, a fully equipped Annihilator and Savage military helicopter were placed inside the protection of the airport.  
Meg had been in contact with Ash and Burns, her most reliable connections in the heart of San Andreas, making arrangements for the two teams once they'd lost the cops. It was arranged that the teams would split between four copters, because of this it was physically impossible for them to land near the flat block that Ash and Burns had prepared, instead the team agreed to land at a disused air strip on the North island of San Andreas. From there Meg's connections would pick up the two teams and drive them to the flats.

At nine AM the court case was up and running again, Meg and Gavin were back in their places, sitting stiffly beneath the judge as the witnesses were reinformed about the oath they were under to not speak about the case outside of the courtroom. The first person to be brought in was the snitch, Josephine, she was placed in a box on the opposite side of where the rest of her former team were being held but set in line with where Meg and Gavin sat. The team mates fought to keep their cool as she moved in to her seat nervously, a guard stood beside her, more for her protection than any other reason.

Fearful of what was about to unfold Meg clutched at Gavin's hands under the table, pulling one in to her lap while the other rested on her arm, his thumb tracing small circles across the fabric as the door to the Red Snakes hold room was opened, two guards walked they appeared to be carrying someone and from the slue of exotic swear words that were filling the air Meg quickly realised it was her own sister.

América twisted and yelled as she was carried in to the box, it seemed that she'd been the only team member that had been strapped in to a full set of cuffs. Her ankles were bound tightly in steel as were her wrists, the entire lot strapped to her waist by a solid chain that went taught as she was pushed in to the seat two guards holding her in place while she was fastened in to the box.

Gavin leaned close to Meg, placing his mouth close to her ear as he spoke, "That's going to make things slightly more difficult,".

Meg shook her head, "She can break that easily, but we'll get them all uncuffed before we leave the vans," Gavin nodded moving away from Meg as América relaxed slightly in her chair, her head rolling around to glare at Josephine who shifted nervously. Once again the attorney asked for her to confirm her name and position.

She sighed, her glare breaking momentarily from Josephine to roll her eyes before replying, "My name is América Snake, I'm the second in command to the Red Snakes Organisation," she rallied off her voice lowering, a smirk sliding on to her face as she continued, "and more deadly than any weapon you have ever encountered before,". The court seemed to freeze as Josephine's eyes widened.

"Very well Miss America..." the attorney stuttered leafing through the thick file that contained everything Josephine had given up about América. América stopped glaring at the snitch to turn her attention back to the attorney.

"What did you call me?" América asked... leaning forward in her chair slightly, "Mon nom est América, vous âne! L'obtenir droit ou je vais vous blesser!" ( _My Name is América, you ass! Get it right or I will injure you!_ ) She yelled standing quickly in her chair and snapping the chain that kept her wrists together and attached to her waist. A gasp rippled through the crowd as the guards yanked América back in to her seat, causing the Judge to bang on his bench. While Meg hid her smirk, turning her face to Gavin's ear as his skin paled,

"Told you she could break them," she giggled, Gavin giving a shallow nod as he swallowed.

Meg spoke up, standing and taking a few steps toward the bench, "Excuse my client, your honour but I believe if the attorney had gotten my client's name right she would not have acted so," a single laugh escaped from América as she clawed as the arms of the guards, her nails catching the guard's skin as they attempted to retrain her,

"Yeah and maybe I wouldn't be so wound up if the fucking snitch wasn't sat looking all doe eyed when she ratted out her own team, her own family to save her own fucking jealous skin!" she yelled still reaching forward, out of the box, although she couldn't get far since her ankles were still chained in to the box.

"Miss Snake if you do not call down you shall be taken back in to the holding room," the judge threatened.

"That's fine with me your honour... I'd rather be in there with my team than out here with a traitor!" América screeched as one guard grabbed her around her middle, restraining her arms against her torso, and the Judge gave the order to take her back to her cell. The yelling and curses from both América and the guards continued long after the door had closed and the Judge had called an hours break before continuing.

Meg made her way out the courtroom, dragging Gavin along behind her as she pushed her way toward the holding room which was being guarded by two officers, "Rebecca Allister I wish to see my clients," the officers nodded stepping aside and allowing Meg to push on the door. Inside América was still yelling profanities from her cell while two officers tended their wounds. One had unfortunately got caught by one of América's kicks, resulting in a bloody nose while another picked lightly at the shredded skin covering the backs of his hands and arms.  
"Out." Meg ordered, "I wish to speak with my clients." the officers nodded shuffling out with Meg slamming the door after them, unplugging both security cameras quickly while Gavin stood beside Tina's cell, watching her pace.

"Okay first things first, I want no more of that attitude!" she yelled pointing toward the courtroom, her glare locked on Hayley, "otherwise, it's going to be very difficult to get any of you out of those god damn vans," a grin slipped on her face as she stopped in the centre of the floor. Each of the girl grinned widely, pushing against their cell doors.

"You guys actually managed to agree on something," Griffon gasped, proud that they'd got something done so quickly. Gavin nodded moving to join Meg as they began explaining the plan.  
If things worked out then Meg, Gavin and Michael would follow the first van, while Jack and Ryan would follow the second van. Geoff and Ray meanwhile would be posted close to the ramp that led on to Route One (the Los Santos Freeway) ready to follow the first van once it passed them and allowing Gavin, Meg and Michael to stop in front, cutting off the highway. From that point the guys would take over the vans and they'd be following Geoff's plan, aiming for the international airport where their choppers were waiting.  
Once at the airport the teams were splitting and mixing again. The two larger helicopters were being placed in the hands of the trained drivers and mechanics, Jack was taking Hayley and Ryan in the Savage while Lindsay would be flying the Annihilator with Michael and Griffon. The others would be split between two Attack Buzzards, Geoff flying one with Ray and Tina giving him cover; Meg flying the other with Gavin on the gun.  
Once in the air they would split up, losing the cops and aiming for the far, Central North of San Andreas, hopefully all meeting up on the disused desert airstrip where they'd meet Burns and Ash who would drive them to the flat block... after destroying all the evidence of course.

The conversation ended as there was a knock at the door. Meg left her team with a final nod, Gavin following her back to the courtroom as they waited for Tiny to be brought through. Tiny's trial went on without a hitch, apparently América's words and glare had been enough to send Josephine running as she didn't appear for the final trail of the day. and Once Tiny's trial was finished the jury simply had to make a solid verdict. Of course the decision was guilty, what Meg and Gavin weren't ready for the verdict imposed by the Judge.

 

"The Jury have found the accused guilty. Therefore they shall be moved to a higher security facility away from Los Santos, effective immediately. Officers please prepare the criminals for transport to Los Santos International Airport, thank you all for attending, court is adjourned,". Meg and Gavin stared at each other as they quickly fled from the building, outside it seemed that the news crews had finally got the go ahead to run the story as Gavin pushed his way through, keeping Meg close to his side as they rushed toward the car that Michael had parked just across the road.

"We've got a problem boi," Gavin gasped dropping in to the passenger seat beside Michael while Meg clambered in to the back pulling out her phone and quickly dialling Ray's number.

"What?" Michael asked his worried gaze switching between Gavin and Meg quickly.

"They're taking them to the airport," Meg rambled as Ray picked up, Michael mumbling a quick shit as he switched the car on, "Ray you gotta turn your car around man! They're not taking them back to the prison they're going straight to the airport which means cops might already be there..." By this point Gavin had called Jack and was relying the same information that Ray was receiving, "We're gonna have to think on our feet, either stick to the interception plan but implement in the city or trying to get them out and in to our choppers at the airport," Meg heard her panicked breathing as she finished, Ray had obviously put her on loud speaker.

"Alright," came Geoff's voice, "we do what we can, we get our girl's back, everyone get your ear pieces in, we're gonna talk through this and all come out alive,". Meg nodded hanging up as Gavin finished, also killing his phone. All three placed their ear pieces in, clicking the small microphones around their necks as the first van emerged from the side of the court house, a police car in tow " _Lets go team_ ," came Geoff's voice in their ears as they began following the car and van, spotting Jack and Ryan as they waited for the second van.


	12. Back Up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **The Stick Up - The Filthy Pillows**   
>  **mOBSCENE - Marilyn Manson**   
>  **Night Is Alive - Innerpartysystem**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

"Right lets get moving," Geoff told Ray, quickly pulling out the mac notebook that Tiny had given them with the tracking software ready installed. He searched through the small dots watching for a second before ordering Ray to head to Vespucci Boulevard, following Michael's dot. Ray quickly turned the car, weaving through traffic and trying to gain on the team.  
Ryan and Jack meanwhile had gone in the opposite direction following their van down Strawberry Avenue, the direct route of the van would have been made more difficult if it too was being tailed by a cop car, thankfully luck was on their side and the direct route meant that less security had been provided. They still had to be careful of course, they couldn't tail the van too closely or the drivers could get suspicious, and they couldn't tail it too long in case they got too close to the airport where they probably already had back up waiting.

Ray had managed to catch up with the first van, locking in behind the police car, "Alright Mogar, we're ready behind the cop car, try and make your move before they get on Calais Avenue, over," Geoff spoke clearly in to the mic, hearing slight mumbles from the team in front of him as they got ready.

Michael took a deep breath, his hands tightening on the wheel, "Alright Boss... NOW!" Michael slammed on the accelortor, blasting past the cop car and van and swerving to a stop. Ray had also punched it on Michael's mark, swerving between the car and van to give the team cover. Geoff shot out the passenger's window while Ray unbuckled himself, climbing out the window and sitting on the ledge as he and Geoff took out the two cops in the car. Geoff climbed out quickly, yanking open the side door, one guard falling out backwards. Geoff shot him in the head before stepping up once and shooting the other guard. Hayley and Tuggs started at him, as he pulled the keys off the dead guard, Michael stepping in to the van behind him while Meg and Gavin climbed in to the front.

"Geoff we've got incoming, get the fuck out of there!" Ray yelled through the ear piece. Geoff threw the key's at Michael,

"Get those two uncuffed and to the airport, I'll meet you all there," he climber back out the van, slamming the door and running back to Ray; more cops filtering down the street as the two vehicles took off.

 

Jack and Ryan had also gone on Michael's mark, completing the same swap over with Jack in the driver's seat and Ryan climbing in to the back.

"I'm never gonna get used to that mask," Tiny had laughed, causing Ryan to grin beneath the rubber as he quickly unfastened her wrists from the ground, before moving to Grif.

"Where are the other girls?" Grif asked rubbing her wrists.

"Their van went the other opposite way to yours, Mogar, Vav and Em took after that one along with Boss and Brownman..." he cut off as he heard Ray yell over the radio about backup, quickly followed by Em's voice,

"We're on our way to the airport, with América and Tuggs... Psycho, Munchies, have you got Grif and Tiny? Over,"

"Yeah we've got them, on our way to the airport now, about a minute or so, over" Jack answered, his eyes flicking between the road and his mirrors as sirens began to follow them.

"Same here, Boss should be there soon too, over," Michael answered. 

Geoff and Ray were currently speeding down Alta street, having doubled back slightly so they took the back up away from the van which was hurtling down Calais. They we're almost a minute away from the airport, but were still trying to shake off the police. Hearing that Ryan and Jack had got a hold of the other van comforted them slightly but they all still had to get out and in to their coppers before anyone could really relax.  
Cutting through La Puerta Geoff spotted the two vans. Em, Vav and Mogar were surging up the road on his right just few feet a head of him, while Psycho and Munchies could be spotted in their rear view, a small stream of cars behind them. Geoff watched as Em took the sharp turn toward the airport,

"Hold on to something guys!" she yelled as she barrelled through the gates, pushing them back and snapping the hinges and sending them bouncing in to the airport, security yelling at them as two cop cars pulled in front of them, shooting rapidly. Thankfully the vans were equipped with bulletproof windows and tires, allowing Meg to push straight through the cars, sending them spinning and taking out the officers. In her rear view she spotted Ray and Geoff, quickly followed by Jack, the three vehicles charging toward their waiting helicopters.

The three stopped in a line, creating a slightly protective wall as they all clambered out running to their helicopters,

"Vav, Em, change of plan, split between the Savage and Annihilator, I'm not having you too on your own," Geoff yelled, the couple nodded, uncomfortably splitting apart as the choppers began to whir. Hails of bullets shot around them as they climbed in. Gavin joining Jack in the front of the Savage while Ryan and América rained hell from the sides, while Meg ran to the Annihilator, jumping in the back with Michael while Grif helped Tuggs to set up in the front. Geoff grabbing Tiny and Ray, hauling them in to one of the Attack Buzzards, allowing them to shoot out the sides.  
The two larger choppers lifted off first, both team mates harnessed in to the side doors as they began shooting, once they were out of range of the police on the ground they started focusing on the helicopters above, Geoff lifting off a couple seconds later while Ray and Tiny gave cover.

"Get us out of here Jack!" Ryan yelled, reaching behind him and pulling a rocket launcher from the shadows of the copter's inside. América shook her head at him before he nodded to another sat just within arms reach of her which she grabbed immediately.

"This this doesn't like climbing quick," Jack yelled back, as Gavin began shooting the turrents from beside him. The audible hiss followed by an explosion caught Jack off guard as helicopter debris began raining several feet in front of him, "Fuck sake, rockets! Ryan seriously!" Jack yelled.

"Get above them and you won't have to worry about them," Ryan replied, firing off another and hitting a copter that was hell bent on getting the small Attack Buzzard.

"Quit arguing and get over international waters! they can't do anything once we're out there!" Geoff yelled over the radio, "Tuggs, Griff, you lot still doing fine?" he asked.

"Yep still alive, although these bastards don't want to let up!" Tuggs yelled, the annoyance clear in her voice as her copter dipped slightly, giving Michael a better angle and the gunners.

"We're almost out of their flying zone, we should be okay in a few minutes," Em told every one, her voice steady as she shot through a helicopter that had ended up in front of them.

Slowly the police got tired of chancing the three copters, turning back and leaving nothing but smoke trails behind them. The teams breathed, each of the gunners pulling their legs in and shutting the doors as the pilots aimed higher, taking them above the cloud layer before setting their destinations and settling back.  
Hayley unfastened her harness, crawling across the helicopter to lean against Ryan who wrapped an arm around her tightly. She looked up, tugging the mask off his head, a soft smile filling her face as he leant down to kiss her. His thumb running over the bruise on her cheek as they separated,

"I'm seriously going to murder anyone that thinks it's okay to lay a hand on you," he muttered darkly.

"Then you'd have to start with yourself," Hayley joked.

"Hey no couple crap in the back of my copter, or I will turn this shit around," Jack warned from the cabin. Hayley held up her hands, crawling back to her side and patting the rocket launcher beside her.

I might have to get myself one of these," she muttered, grinning a Ryan who grinned back the pair settling back against the slightly padded interior and falling silent. They had a long flight ahead of them, might as well get some shut eye. It seemed that every one had the same idea, Lindsay swapping out with Michael so she could try and get some proper sleep in the back of the Annihilator with Meg and Griffon, while Ray and Tina curled up in the back seats of the buzzard.  
They were out but it definitely wasn't over.


	13. San Andreas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Welcome To The Jungle - Gamer's Delight**   
>  **Evidence - Marilyn Manson**   
>  **Burn - New Politics**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

The sun was peaking over the horizon as Griffon woke, sitting up quickly and finding herself in back of a helicopter. Meg was curled next to her, her head shifting from her stomach to her lap as she sat up. She looked around, glancing in to the cockpit where Lindsay and Michael were sat talking quietly. Michael was still flying the copper, Lindsay sat in the passenger's seat with her feet tucked beneath her. Griffon carefully shifted Meg to the side as she stood, walking unsteadily through the back of the Annihilator to the cockpit, placing her hands on the back of Lindsay and Michael's seats to steady herself as she peered through the windscreen.

The sky was slowly being tinted pink and orange as the sun rose up, highlighting the shadow of land in the distance. Leaning forward slightly she could just make out the other helicopters. Jack's Savage was about the same height as them, pulling just in front while Geoff's Buzzard was a mere black speck in front of them, the roters just visible in the growing light. Lindsay turned to look up at her,

"Morning, boss, you sleep okay?" she asked.

Griffon nodded a small smile growing on her face as the land grew nearer, "Yeah, as well as you can in the back of a helicopter I guess, did you get any sleep?"

"I got a couple hours, but felt mean on Michael making him stay awake when they got us out," Lindsay smiled, her eyes glued to Michael as a boyish grin stretching across his face, "Figured the least I could do was stay up and stop him from sending us in to the ocean," Michael laughed at that,

"You honestly think I'd let you guys die after risking my own neck getting you out, no fucking way!" he laughed, his voice high but nothing when compared to the Brit's. Griffon turned as a slight shuffling alerted her to the movement of Meg as she too walked to the front of the helicopter, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Looks like we're almost there, best make sure everyone else is awake," she mumbled, Michael nodded, tapping in to the radio and handing the mic to Lindsay as static came over the speaker. Lindsay nodded,

"This is Tuggs with Mogar, Grif and Em... Everyone else alive and awake out there? Over" she waited a couple seconds before I disgruntelled Geoff called back.

"I'm still alive, but waking up Ray and Tiny is proving a chore in itself, don't think they're gonna stir till we land... Where are we aiming for again? Over?"

"The airstrip on the Centre North of the most North Island since we're approaching from the South, Burns and Ash are meeting us there, over"

"Burns and Ash! Holy fuck Em, you're still in contact with them!" Hayley's voice came over the radio, it was excited but still held a hint of sleep that proved she'd only just woken up, a slight grumble of 'Jesus Chist' coming from Jack as he jumped in his seat causing the helicopter to swerve slightly . Meg laughed reply quickly before agreeing that her chopper would be the first land, instructing Michael to drive it ahead while Geoff held back slightly. Soon everyone was awake, even Tiny and Ray although it had taken a lot of coaxing and a lot of Geoff throwing the Buzzard around. At one point Lindsay had asked if they had anything to change in to, since each of the girls was still in their prison uniforms, and Meg and Gavin were still dressed for the courtroom. Out of them all even Ryan was dressed more normally and he had fucking skull mask stuffed in his pocket. Unfortunately that hadn't been thought of, but Meg assured that there would be clothes at the new base ready for them.

Slowly the teams watched as the black silhouettes grew shaper, glass reflecting back the growing sunlight as they flew over the city on the East island. Michael manoeuvred slightly so he was flying almost dead centre between the two islands, the sea that split up the islands far beneath him. The large expanse of city grew tall and grey on his right while rolling hills sat to his left.  
Griffon and Meg locked themselves back in their harnesses, opening the side doors and throwing their legs out, the wind whipping around their pants and shoes; throwing their hair in all directions as the desert came in to view in front of them. Jack flew low on their left, Meg waving at Hayley who had also reattached herself to her harness and was leaning out the side, with Ryan strapped beside her, Meg pointed out the airstrip to far North of the island grinning as Michael pushed on, lowing the helicopter slowly as they approached, kicking up dust and sand as they landed. Killing the engine and the team climbed out, keeping their heads down as the propeller came to stop.  
Meg had jumped out of the chopper first, throwing her heels to the ground as she ran toward two figures stood several feet away at the start of the air strip, throwing her arms around them. Michael, Lindsay and Griffon stood back slightly as the other two helicopters also landed, Hayley jumping out before her own had even touched the dirty, running low to avoid the blades as she too jumped on the mystery figures. Geoff came up behind the first three his eyebrow raised as he dragged Ray and Tina behind him like a pair of children, while Jack and Gavin yawned behind them; Ryan appearing with two rocket launchers on his shoulders, both fully prepped to fire. Meg and Hayley waved at the teams, signalling them over.

"Guys, this is Ash," Meg stated, gesturing to a petite blonde who smiled widely at them her bright blue eyes shining like tiny mirrors in the morning light, "and this is Burns," she gestured the man who stood with his arm around Ash's waist a coy grin pinned to his lips as he squinted at them his curly hair ruffling in the slight breeze that swept over the desert, "they're some of mine and América's oldest friends and colleges, they've helped to set up an entire block of flats that's just for us..." Meg smiled wildly at them.

"Yeah, there's clothes and stuff there ready for you, I had Em send Ash all your sizes so it should all fit... there's basic weaponry and stuff there, but we'll talk more about the specifics once y'all are cleaned up and dressed properly," Burns rambled looking the Red Snakes prison outfits up and down before waving his hand dismissively at the group as Ash continued,

"First things first though, y'all are getting rid of those right?" she asked, pointing a manicured nail through the group toward the abandoned choppers.

"Oh hell yeah," Hayley grinned, turning and making grabbing motions toward Ryan as he handed over her rocket launcher. The pair stepped away from the group, positioning themselves so that Ryan had a clear shot at the Savage while Hayley aimed at the Annihilator, the Buzzard parked between them, "y'all might want to get in the vans before we do this," Hayley called over her shoulder. The teams scattered quickly, climbing in to the vans that easily sat six people in the back plus a driver.  
Once everyone was safely inside the vans Ryan nodded to Hayley as she counted down from three, two, one, pulling the trigger and sending the rockets flying in to their targets. Both helicopters exploded catching flame and rolling on the Buzzard which became engulfed, exploding beneath the two larger vehicles as Ryan and Hayley turned and got in to the closest van with Meg, Gav, Michael and Lindsay; closing the door behind them. Burns quickly following the first van as it made its way back on to the slither of tarmac that led back to the main road and into the city where the new base of operations was waiting for them.


	14. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Fresh Start Fever - You Me At Six**   
>  **Coming Clean - Attalus**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It didn't take anywhere near as long as Meg had expected to get both crews back to the flats, it was mainly thanks to it still being so early and the fact that San Andreas had kind of lost its busy bulk to Los Santos. The flat block itself was on the outskirts of the first island they'd flown over, it's city set to the South with a large international airport and expanse of city leading in to green hills.  
A flat block of reasonable height, it was similar to the one that the Red Snakes had operated under back in Los Santos, with twelve floors and a large underground car park and basement. As promised the teams had been left with more enough space, each floor holding six good sized rooms. All the flats were fully furnished and only accessible through key cards which Ash handed out once they we're all locked in the lobby on the first floor.

"Here you guys, I set up the floors so it's just y'all team but you're welcome to move about, and swap flats, just ask me if you want to get access to any of the other areas," she'd smiled, mainly catching Hayley's eye and winking as she twined her fingers with Ryan's, before leading them to the elevators and splitting in to girls and boys.  
As it was the first and second floors we're empty, while Ash and Burns ran the majority of their stuff from the third floor. The Fake AH Crew had been placed on the fifth floor since the fourth was currently under renovation,

"Try to get it so you guys have got a place to train," Burns had told them before taking the guys on a tour of their floor and getting everyone set up their rooms, while Ash had taken the girls up to the seventh floor, stating that they'd have their own training facility on the sixth and that there was always the room to create a new base of operations on the higher floors.

Each room was fair sized and decorated to a high standard, with a bright open lounge and small kitchen that packed all the necessities as well as cupboards full of food. The floors were simple laminate and large windows let in the early sunlight on the east side while the rooms on the west side remained dim, the limited light still being reflected by the cream walls. The bedrooms held the same flooring but we're painted slightly darker shades of purple or blue with matching bed spreads; a large en-suite was attached to the bedroom, simply fitted with a large shower, toilet and sink, already stocked with toilet paper and towels.

Hayley made quick use of the bathroom, stripping out of her dirtied prison clothes and jumping in to the shower, groaning as the hot water poured down her back slowly beating out the knots in her shoulders, hissing slightly as the droplets hit her injured cheek and raw wrists. She showered quickly, drying herself and pulling a set of the clothes Ash had bought for her from the drawers.

 

A pair of skinny jeans and actual fitting t-shirt later she padded out of the flat, attaching the lanyard her key was attached to on to one of her belt loops almost stepping straight in to Ash as she walked toward the elevators,

"Shit, sorry Ash," she cursed, catching the smaller woman's arm as she regained her balance. She laughed,

"Hayley, please, how long have we known each other, quit with the code names, it's Ashley!" Hayley shrugged scuffing the toe of her plimsolls on the carpet.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking back up, "old habit die hard I guess," Ashley smiled, nodding, "so what are you doing up here anyway?" Hayley asked, suddenly worried, ' _Had they been found already?_ '

"Jeez stop looking so worried, I just came to grab you and Griffon, everyone else is on the third floor, we need to talk about what's gonna now y'all are here," Ashley teased, rubbing Hayley shoulder lightly. Hayley nodded,

"Yeah sure, hey I'll grab Griffon, you probably don't want to leave everyone alone too long," she laughed, Ashley eyes widened as she gave a quick nod, retreating back to the elevator while Hayley jogged towards Griffon's room, tapping on the door lightly and hearing a small scuffle followed by a quiet 'shit! Get rid of them'... a door slamming as Griffon yanked open the front door. Her hair was damp and pushed back, a large towel hastily pulled around her bottom half, showing of the simple white bra. Hayley frowned, pushing past her without saying a word and stalking toward the bedroom. Griffon did little to stop her, simply following quietly as Hayley looked over her shoulder, pushing open the door quickly.

Hayley barely had a chance to realise what she was seeing before Geoff had pulled the thick blue blanket from the bed, quickly wrapping it around himself with a small yell.

"You mother fucker," Hayley laughed in disbelief shaking her head slowly, biting her lip before meeting Geoff's eyes again, "come on then," she gestured in to the lounge, holding open the door for Geoff as he glanced between her and Griffon, who was working a pair of jogging bottoms from a drawer behind Hayley, confusion and worry filtering through his face as it slowly lost it's flustered red tint.

"What?" he asked, his voice higher than normal causing Hayley to smirk as she walked forward, Griffon taking the chance to pull the joggers all the way out and on to her legs.

"You're going to come explain to Ryan and the rest of your boys why you was pissed at them screwing around with ' _the rivals_ ' when you've been doing it," Hayley grinned walking around the double bed and pushing on Geoff's shoulder causing him to stumble.

"Can I at least put some clothes on!" he squawked, fighting against each of Hayley's shoves as pointing at Griffon as she got the pair of them in to the living room, turning and grabbing the pair of black boxers off the floor.

"Here," she pouted, holding out the garment as they were snatched away and yanked on, Geoff muttering quietly to himself, "now march... we're meeting everyone on the third floor for a meeting, so it's perfect time for the pair of you to come clean," Hayley's voice was deadly as she pushed both adults from the room, marching them toward the elevator and pushing them inside.

 

Geoff tried to bolt once they got to the third floor, but Hayley was quicker, grabbing him by the ear and marching them toward the noise and yells of her team mates and 'rivals',

"Where the hell are they?" Burnie's voice asked leaking through the open door, as Hayley rounded it pushing Griffon and Geoff in to the room,

"If you're talking about us, I stumbled on something that needs some explaining," Hayley smirked, as she leant against the door frame, her arms folding in front of her as the room fell silent.  
It felt like hours passed as everyone took in the sight before them. Geoff still wrapped in the thick blanket, biting at his lip as he glared at the ground; Griffon stood with her arms crossed beside him covering her bra. The entire room soon went from dead silence to uproar, erupting in to shouts of disbelief as each of the team members latched on, Ashley and Burnie, stood to the side staring at the team in utter confusion as they laid in to their leaders

After a efficient amount of shouting and humiliation, Hayley finally called order, everyone slowly quieting down, "Right, now you both may speak, Geoff?" Hayley offered stepping around the pair and leaning against the long boardroom table between Ryan and Gavin. Ryan, had gone quiet when his leader had been shoved in front of him in his underwear, his hands balling in to fists. Geoff stayed quiet simply shrugging as he tried to stutter out some words, but nothing fit, "Alright you don't know what to say I get that," Hayley remarked, tilting her head and looking up at Ryan, "how about you Rye bread? Anything to say?" Ryan took a deep breath pushing himself up from the table and walking over to Geoff, seeming to tower over him as he clutched his blanket tighter.

"How long?" he asked simply, his voice low and threatening.

"A few months before the joint operation, it was just a fling..." Geoff started causing Ryan to scoff, "we got married just after they started giving us jobs," Ryan stared at him his eyes landing on the thin silver chain around his neck, a golden wedding band handing from it nestled against his chest, before sliding the matching chain and band around around Grif's neck, the ring hanging just above her cleavage.

"So you made me feel guilty for being with Hayley for no fucking reason," Ryan said, his voice was deadly sending a ripple throughout the group as they shifted positions, readying themselves in case they needed to pull him off Geoff. Ryan's fists shook at his sides, "you made me feel like had betrayed the entire fucking team! You almost fucking ruined me and Hayley you son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled, standing over the man. Hayley moved up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her touch relaxed him slightly and he gave her a small nod, taking a couple small steps back, "you have made everyone in this team feel like they had to make a choice between who they love and the fucking crew, all while you we're playing happy-fucking-families in the background," Ryan stated, his voice slightly deflated as he scanned his bosses face. Everyone shifting unconsciously toward their partners behind him.

Geoff let out a breath,"We thought it was the best idea,".

"That's bullshit," Hayley scoffed stepping in front of Ryan slightly as he wrapped her hand in his, "Grif was never as harsh as you've been on these guys... fuck, she walked in on me and Ryan on the first day of joint training and didn't bat a fucking eyelid! I guess I know why now,".

Geoff looked between Ryan and Hayley, his eyes scanning over the couples in the room. The wedding ring around his neck suddenly feeling like a dead weight as he looked to Griffon, she shrugged, "I never said we should make them choose," she whispered bluntly, her eyes kind as Geoff hung his head again, scrubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at his team, "I'm sorry," he muttered causing a couple small laughs to skitter around the now silent room, "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you guys, I guess was just scared that if y'all paired up with these girls you'd break off and do your own thing... This team is my life, I don't know what I do without you arseholes," Geoff's voice was thick as hit the air, his apology surprising most of the crew as he continued, "I guess... I'm not gonna make you choose anymore, it's not fair... so go ahead throw everything at me you want, I'm ready for it," he finished cringing from the expected on-slaughter. But it never came instead Gavin stepped forward, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of his boss.

"You really are a soppy fucker at heart aren't you Geoffrey," he grinned, "you honestly think we'd leave even after Ryan almost killed Michael, Ray and me when we first got in the base? No fucking way!"

"Yeah come of Geoff, we tired to hard to get here and if it wasn't for you we'd all either be dead or in prison by now," Michael added, small noises of agreement came from around the room, even the girls we're chuckling to themselves remembering how idiotic the Fake AH Crew had been known to be, Geoff really was the only one that could keep the entire crew in line. Geoff smiled around at the team, before Gavin chipped back in.

"But honestly Geoff, there is absolutely no way hell you're getting away from the jokes now, you're done for," Geoff groaned, burying his face in his hands and causing the blanket to fall from his shoulders, "and Jesus Christ will you put some clothes on," Gavin mocked holding his hand up in front of him, £not all of us are in the same shape as you," Gavin joked, his eyes quickly scanning up and down Griffon who shot him a wink causing the Lad's cheeks to pinken, "also I dread to think want some people are thinking about your wife right now,". Geoff shot him a death glare before grabbing his blanket from the ground and stomping out the door.

Griffon laughed stepping forward as Gavin retreated, "Am I free to go, or do I have to give a sickening speech as well?" she asked, a worried look on her face. Hayley stepped toward her waving her hand dismissively,

"Narr, you were no where near as bad Geoff, although I'm still slightly pissed that you didn't tell me or any of the girls,".

Griffon shrugged, "Don't ask, don't tell," she joked disappearing out of the door.

Hayley shook her head as she held back a grin, turning back around to the team, all eyes were on her now, Gavin's face retaining it's devious smile as he spoke,

"So... Hayley huh?.. Nice name," he joked, Hayley's eyes turned to Ryan as she remembered his angry slip of her real name. He held his hands up in surrender,

"It was a heat of the moment, slip of the tongue, mistake," he squeaked, turning his surrender in to a shrug.

"Well that tongue is making it up to me tonight," she threatened, earning a few laughs as well as Ray yelling, "She's talking about her pussy!" which had earned him a firm punch from Tina.  
Everyone slowly shuffled around the table, taking a seat as the Red Snakes slowly came clean on their real names and how they'd earned their nicknames as well as Hayley finding out that Meg had already let slip about them being sisters and having to explain why they didn't have the same last name. It didn't take long to get round everyone, since each partner already knew the others name, however the nicknames required a bit more explaining... the teams still going through it, Ashely and Burnie included, when Geoff and Griffon came back fully dressed and ready to work.


	15. Specifics

The team had spent the first few hours listening to Ashley and Burnie about what the flat had to offer and what they were implementing so that the team could stay safely in San Andreas and not get back on the police radar. Not only were both teams going to have their our training areas but the top few floors were being made in to state of the art bases for both teams as well as the top floor being completely dedicated to explosive manufacture and complete weapon and ammunitions vaults on the tenth floor. The only floors that had been left unassigned were the eleventh floor (below the explosive manufacture) and the second floor. It turned out that the lobby was fitted out with a full security and surveillance system as well as hospital style rooms, and questioning rooms which Ashley seemed a little to proud of. The basement and carpark below the flats we're set up like a small garage, Lindsay and Jack grinning to each other when they realised just how much space they'd have down there.

Once Ashley and Burnie finished they asked if anyone questions. The team were mostly interested in the security of the flat which Burnie a sure was completely state of the art however Tina insisted she take a look at it with no arguments from anyone. All the windows were one way as well, which meant that everyone inside of the building could see out but no one could see in.

"Isn't that just a tad suspicious?" Gavin asked.

"Not really, every office large scale office building in the city has them, its nothing new," Burnie told him before continuing to say that all the windows were also bulletproof and those on the lower floor shatter-proof.  
A few more minutes passed before Hayley spoke up, turning the conversation in a different direction.

"Listen all this security is well and good but do we actually have any equipment?" Hayley asked, holding up her hand when Ashley looked slightly offended, "Ash, I know you guys have supplied us with all the basics but we have modification equipment that costs thousands, some of Tina's tec is completely irreplaceable," she looked around at the team as they caught on to what she was getting at, "Griffon, we need to go back to Los Santos we need our equipment,".

Griffon sighed, she'd known that they'd need to go back as soon as they'd been rushed on to the helicopters. But how?

"Hayley, the base was completely ransacked when I found it," Meg told her sister, "the cops took literally everything, besides the fixtures, there's nothing there anymore," Meg's eyes were sad as each of the girls slowly hung there head, Tina clutching at her hair... she'd lost every prototype that she'd had at the base and every bit of information she'd had was wiped when the cops first showed up.

"Your base might have been ransacked, but ours wasn't Josephine wouldn't have been able to direct anyone there since she always too fucked to remember the way," Ray piped up, his arm around Tina's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Tina's head snapped up.

"Of course! A you guys all still have the trackers on you! At least don't have to start from scratch there," A large smile spread across her face as each of Fake AH nodded, Geoff telling her that he also still had the Mac Notebook she'd given them with the programming on.

"Alright so we have one piece of tec, but what about the stuff in our apartments? I had tons of custom equipment there and Grif I know you did to," Hayley added turning to look at Griffon who paused thinking, her head nodding slowly as she thought through the events of their arrest.

"No one would have known about our homes cause Tina's wiped the server, everything should still be there... But hold up, it's not like we can just go back? The police are gonna be crawling the city, and not to mention the snitch, she'll probably still be on the look out for us," Griffon said her lip twisting when she mentioned Josephine.

"Wouldn't they have locked her up if you all got away? There's nothing she can give them anymore" Geoff asked. 

Meg shook her head, "No, unfortunately she's still protected by the state, they'd probably put her in a safe house or something, move her about every couple of months since Hayley threatened her life back in prison and in the courtroom,". The whole room sighed, each of the girl's heads falling to the table as they thought about the loss of the their equipment and information. Everyone fell silent as they thought about ways to get in to Los Santos without getting caught, again, when Jack smacked his hand on the table.

Everyone bolted up right, eyes wide as they stared at him. His face was red with anger, his lips pressed in to a tight line as he pushed himself up, towering over everyone.

"As much as I weep for your equipment girls I've got something more important back in that godforsaken city," he turned his gaze to Geoff, "Geoff, it's all well and good that yous lot are happily together, but I need my wife, I can't just leave her in Los Santos with no idea that I'm alive," Geoff nodded, in agreement.  
Jack was the only one in the entire team who had started this life with a stable relationship, he had a wife and home back in Los Santos. He was about to speak when Burnie cleared his throat drawing all attention to him. He and Ashley had been listening to their predicament, talking quietly about how they could help before putting ideas forward.

"I think we can help," he said with a grin.

It turned out that Meg wasn't the only one with multiple contacts everywhere. Both Burnie and Ashley had them too. They agreed to help Jack get his wife to San Andreas as soon as possible on a private flight, as well as helping to set up a small home for them away from the base,

"There's a suburbs area on the North-East of this island, I can get you a place there," Jack nodded agreeing to the idea, "as for getting all of your equipment ladies, it should be do able, but you'll have to trust my connections with your addresses," the Red Snakes looked at each other, the only one that had ever been trusted enough to know where any of them lived was Griffon, but eventually they agreed. If they wanted their equipment back they'd have to trust everyone Burnie or Ashley put them in contact with.

"Alright, so Jack get's his wife, you guys get your equipment, what about us? It'll take more than one dude to flush out our entire base," Geoff asked, lounging back in his chair.

"I know, that's why you, Ryan, Jack and Tina are gonna go, my contacts will meet you at the airport and be held responsible for your safety," Burnie replied. Griffon stood up, shaking her head,

"No way Burns. As much as I trust you and girlfriend, you are not sending one of my girls to that city on her own."

"Yeah and no offence you your judgement but if you want to send one of our team, you're better with Lindsay or Hayley, I'm only good for tec," Tina added shaking her head at the offer.

"That's why I want you to go, from what I've heard here you're the only one that can get in and out of any mainframe without being detected, however I understand your apprehension to go alone, but who would go with you?" Burnie asked causing Hayley to stand.

"I will, from what I'm hearing this is all gonna happen pretty close together if not the same day, I'm sure Jack would want to be here when his wife gets in and in honesty if things do go south, two killing machines are better than one," she crossed her arms, looking to Jack who nodded before looking at Griffon.

"I would be more than happy to let Hayley accompany Tina with Ryan and Geoff, but like you said, your contacts will be held responsible if anything happens to them," Griffon agreed, her voice threatening as Burnie nodded quickly, he and Ash excusing themselves to begin making the preparations. The teams slowly dispursed, Tina taking Ray to explore the security of the building while Lindsay dragged Jack toward the basement to check out their garage. Michael, Gavin and Meg ran off to explore the other floors, leaving just Griffon, Geoff, Ryan and Hayley in the boardroom. Instead of running of to explore, they agreed that as the leading group they should set about planning, how they were gonna get through all the equipment and what they actually needed from the Fake AH Crew's base as well as how they were going to get in back in to San Andreas and in to the new base.


	16. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Twin Skeleton's (Hotel In NYC) - Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Wild Ones - You Me At Six**   
>  **Gold Guns Girls - Metric**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

By the time the next day rolled around Burnie and Ashley had managed to contact everyone, ensuring that the addresses of the Red Snakes would be kept completely confidential between the resident and their contact. Jack had managed to get in touch with is wife and give tell her the plan, giving her the morning and early afternoon to get everything together before the car showed up for her to take her to the private jet; Jack would meet her on the runway at the international airport before taking her to the base since Ashley was still working on getting the house ready for them.  
Geoff, Ryan and Hayley had finalised their plans with Tina, preparing everything they needed to take that night and scrapping together what weapons Burns and Ash had managed to collate for them just in case something went wrong. They decided that it would be easiest to fly early, meaning that they'd land in Los Santos in the early afternoon. And so the four found themselves being driven to the airport by Ashley.

Getting through the security and on to the plane turned out to be a lot easier when you had a private jet and soon they were thirty-five-thousand feet in the air. Feeling seriously out of place in the plush leather and thick carpet. Hayley cuddled up in one of the seats, watching the tops of clouds shimmer and change as the lighting grew, small gaps showing the glistening sea below. Tina sat facing her, her eyes scanning through the pages of code script that Ash had given her regarding their security coding, a yellow highlighter clutched between her fingers.

"Geoff, it's seven in the morning! You are not having whiskey," Ryan voice called from the back of the plane, followed by a group of giggles and Geoff's whining.

"But Ryan, it's free," he moaned coming in to the girl's line of sight through the chairs as yet another waitress handed him a glass of the amber coloured liquid, "look they want me to drink it," he laughed, as Ryan squeezed through the door after him and took it, placing on the table between Hayley and Tina as he forced Geoff in to the couch that ran along the wall of the plane. Hayley grabbed the glass. Catching Tina's eye as she took a large gulp and drained half of it, placing it down the side of her chair as Ryan turned back to them falling in to the seat beside Hayley who was still trying to choke down a couple coughs from the whiskey burn in her throat.  
"See you don't shout at your girlfriend for drinking whiskey in the morning," Geoff smirked pointing at Hayley while he wrestled with the seatbelt that Ryan had managed to somehow lock.

Ryan turned his face to Hayley as she shrugged, "I have no idea what he'S talking about," she laughed pulling the glass out and finishing it in one gulp. Ryan shook his head, taking the glass off her and placing on the table.

"You're a menace, you know that right?" Ryan sighed. Hayley grinned throwing her legs over Ryan's and stretching,

"Yeah but you love me all the same," she laughed, hearing Geoff gag from his side of the plane, her body warm from the whiskey, "and anyway it won't effect me once we land, I just don't do well in pressurised containers,".

"You're scared to fly?" Tina asked surprised, she lowered her book of code to watch Hayley and Ryan.

"I'm not scared to fly, I just don't like planes, there's no easy way out," Hayley explained, focusing her attention on Tina rather than Ryan's fingers which were tracing circles along her thigh and sending shivers up to her spine.

Tina nodded, her bottom lip sticking out slightly as she thought about it, "So you'd rather hang out the side of a helicopter than sit in comfortable leather arm chairs," a small laugh escaped her lips causing Hayley to smirk and nod.

"I guess so," she giggled pushing Ryan's hand off her thigh and pulling her legs back in front of her with a huff, "so how much longer are we trapped in here?" she asked leaning across the table and resting her head on her arms. Tina shrugged pulling her codes out of Hayley's grasp and returning to her highlighting. "Ryan, Geoff how much longer as we going to be trapped in this tube?"

"Five, maybe five and half hours," Ryan answered.

"Yeah five very sober hours, thanks to Mr Killjoy Haywood," Geoff grumbled, throwing his hands in the air and giving up with the seatbelt, crossing his arms in a huff.

"You'll thank me later," Ryan laughed, Geoff mimicking him before sticking out his tongue and pouting in his seat, Ryan chuckled turning back to Hayley and moving her hair from her face, "you're probably best getting some sleep, since you didn't get much last night," he grinned.

"Well that was your fault not mine, I wanted to go to sleep after planning," Hayley retorted, sitting back up in her seat. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk still fixed to his lips.

"You was the one that said I needed to make it up to you," he teased. Tina dropped her codes on the table with a loud sigh causing the others to jump.

"Can you two please not, we get it, you fucked. It's bad enough I had to hear it last night I don't need to hear about now!" she yelled, both Hayley and Ryan going red as they scooted lower in their chairs, trying to hide their faces while Geoff started laughing.

"So the tiny one can get angry!" he clapped gleefully, bouncing his legs on the floor.

"You better shush too, otherwise I'm stealing every last bit of alcohol you ever get your hands on," Tina warned turning on him. All three remained quiet for the rest of the flight, falling in to a light sleep. Soon after Tina closed the book of code she'd been given, she'd need something for the trip back, curling so her back was against the wall, her legs stretched across the spare seat beside her and falling in to a light sleep.

 

The plane flew silently above the clouds, until the Los Santos city began to scrap in to view beneath them, the pilot announcing that they'd be arriving soon. Hayley groaned sitting up and nudging Ryan who she'd been using as a pillow. Wiping away the small speck of drool that had formed in the corners of her mouth she stretched, feeling her back click as the other members began to rouse from their sleep. Hayley brought her arms down, slapping on Tina's side of the table to wake her up quicker since they need to go and change.

For extra safety the entire group had been supplied with disguises in case anyone saw them leaving the plane or car. Both girls we're given smart casual dresses that you saw a lot of business women wearing as well as wigs and large sunglasses to hide as much of their face as possible. While the guys wear just wearing some casual suits. Ryan didn't really to hide his face thanks to his mask and Geoff was mostly unrecognisable without his moustache that he'd shaved of the previous night.

The girls struggled in to their dresses in the large bathroom at the back of the plane. Tucking their hair in to the bald caps they'd been given. It took longer than usual for the pair to do their make-up since everything seemed a lot funnier without hair but eventually they managed it, Hayley focusing on masking the darker areas of her bruise with layers of foundation, before they pulled on their wigs. Once both girls emerged, carrying their large handbags which their hidden their weapons and multiple duffel bags in, both men fell silent as they stared at the women.

"Jesus Christ you actually look like respectable members of society," Geoff laughed, stretching as it seem Ryan had finally released him. Tina rolled her eyes, moving back to her seat while Hayley flipped him off remaining standing so Ryan could stand up and go get changed, but he was still too busy gawking.  
The waist-high, light blue coloured skirt hugged Hayley ass tightly, without being highly provocative, the hem just catching the top of her knee. Above that she wore a light sheen blouse, the neck line ending just above her cleavage and highlighted by the skirt's matching jacket. It seemed as though the entire outfit had been put together purely to test Ryan's control as he brought his gaze up his lover's body to her face which was set in a knowing smirk, a hand placed on her waist.

"If you want to stop staring and close your mouth, you need to get change," she tutted. Ryan nodded numbly moving slowly and making Hayley roll her eyes, "Jesus will you shift!" she asked, practically yanking him from the chair and pushing him after Geoff. He stumbled slightly, still looking back as Hayley fell in to his seat.

"He really fucking adores you doesn't he," Tina mused watching as Ryan finally disappeared in to the bathroom, Hayley shrugged humming slightly in response as she pulled the small pistols from her bag, checking them, "Hayley I'm serious, I've never seen a guy look at anyone like that before," Tina stretched her hand across the table, causing Hayley to pause and look up as she breathed heavily through her nose.

"Ray looks at you the exact same, more so when you start being a fucking nerd," she laughed causing Tina to go pink beneath her make-up.

"Maybe so, but still, I can see why you two are together," she smiled, pulling her own pistol from her bag, "I mean I might not like hearing you fucking, but I'm glad you're happy," Hayley thanked her, putting the two guns back in to her bag leaning on her hand watching the clouds slowly lessen and the sprawling city of Los Santos beneath them.  
Geoff and Ryan came back just as the seat belt lights came on, the pair looking very smart in their suits as they sat down. Ryan back beside Hayley, as he fought to keep his hands to himself, and Geoff beside Tina. Slowly the plane descended, bumping on to the tarmac and creeping to a stop. Outside of the plane a white sedan pulled up, it's windows blacked out as the driver got out and stood at the back of the vehicle, straightening his suit jacket before clasping his hands in front of him.

With a deep breath the four criminals unfastened their belts and walked toward the planes exit, thanking the pilot and hostess' as they walked down the planes steps. The driver walked forward as the four approached the car, offering his hand to Ryan,

"Kovic sir, I work for Ms. Jenkins, you must be James?" he versed shaking Ryan's hand, before opening the rear doors and allowing Hayley and Tina to slid in first, "Unfortunately there are only three seats in the back sirs, would it be okay for one of you to ride passenger?" Ryan nodded, offering to sit in the front while Geoff slid in to the back with Tina and Hayley.

No sooner were the team out of the airport and navigating between the Los Santos traffic did the driver pull off his hat and sunglasses, "Jesus I hate the posh guy shpeel," he groan placing the accessories in a small compartment between the chairs, "Adam Kovic, going to guess your James Haywood?" Adam asked glancing quickly at Ryan.

"Ryan, please, but yeah, Geoff's the guy that looks like he's pissed off twenty-four seven and then the two women are Hayley and Tina," Ryan listed off, pointing behind him as everyone gave quick 'hellos' Adam watching them in the rear view mirror and waving slightly.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all," Adam smiled, running a changing light, "so from what Ash told me, we're retrieving equipment from the old base right?" Geoff nodded, before realising that Adam was still waiting for an answer.

"Erm, yeah Fake AH's old base, it's hidden in the..."

"In the disused tunnels, I know, I know, Ash already sent me all the info, she'd got from Tina," Adam cut off, Geoff glaring at Tina who smirked, shrugging while Adam continued, "a couple other are meeting us in the entry way, but we didn't want to chance walking through the tunnels or tripping Tina's security... I've heard it's impenetrable," Adam grinned catching Tina's eye in the mirror as she looked down quickly.

 

The rest of the ride was silent as they entered the tunnels and pulled in to the entry way.

It looked exactly as it had been left, the Roosevelt still parked in its spot beside's Meg's car, another car in pieces on the far side. Only this time there were two other guys there, already sat on the walkway as Adam pulled in. He introduced them quickly as Laurence and James before they followed Geoff and Ryan in to the tunnels, pushing through the green door once Tina had disabled the system.

As usual the lights flicked on as the group entered, illuminating the empty base. Geoff took a deep breath,

"Right, Ryan you go with James, gather as much of Gavin and Michael's explosive junk as possible without blowing up the base... Hayley, you and Adam go to the weapons vault and grab everything you can carry... Tina you know how all our mainframes work so you do your thing... Laurence you come with me, we're gonna gather all the printed information we've got," Geoff instructed. The team nodded, splitting off in to their assigned groups and starting their jobs.


	17. Restart - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Team - Lorde**   
>  **I Come With Knives - IAMX**   
>  **Black Sheep - Gin Wigmore**   
>  **City - Hollywood Undead**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/0b6muxD735Q1QW1un6kl2I**   
> 

It was just past eight when Geoff, Ryan, Hayley and Tina had arrived back in San Andreas with Burnie already waiting for them as they dragged the multitude of back duffel bags from the plane. The group stumbling back in to the base under the weight of weaponry. They decided that there was no chance they we're getting it up to it's separate floors, carrying it toward the boardroom on the third floor that they'd all met in previous, set on sending a call up through the floors so that everyone can come retrieve they're belongings.  
However, upon entering the boardroom they'd found the table already filled with multiple cases and bags; six men sat in a loose circle around their spoils. They each turned as Burnie pushed the door open, a slight sweat on his forehead from carrying the bags of weapons, stopping for a second before greeting them,

"Gus! Glad to see you're all back safe! How was the trip?" He enthused, dropping the bags on the floor beside the table as a Mexican looking gentlemen stood up, shaking Burnie's hand with a smile.

"Would have been a lot easier if some of the areas weren't alarmed," he laughed as Burnie began greeting the others. The four team members followed him in, dropping their own bags beside the table before Burnie realised that they didn't know the majority of the men. Joel Heyman was introduced first since he and Geoff already knew each other from their side business, it turned out that while Joel had been working with Geoff he'd also been working for Burnie and so in a weird way he'd known of the Red Snakes existence a lot longer than any of Fake AH had. Adam Ellis was next to be introduced, the large man towering over the others with a head of red hair and matching Viking style beard, while Adam could have been scary on sight he was actually one of the nicest people any of the team had ever met. The next three didn't seem like the sort of the people to have connections with criminal organisations. Kerry Shawcross and Chris Demarais looked more like the kids Lindsay used to beat up for Pokémon cards, their boyish faces keeping their age a mystery to the group while Miles Luna was just a large nerd that had manage to grow up physically and still hold a childish but professional outlook on life. Gustarvo, or Gus, was the unfortunate leader of this band of idiots, since he'd been working with Burnie for about twelve years.  
After everyone was introduced, Burnie sent a call through the apartment. Apparently he'd installed a speaker system that could be heard through out the entire building so no one had to run about trying to get the growing team together, it also meant that Hayley and Tina could be reunited with their toys, or rather their prototypes. It seemed that Ellis had been responsible for getting all of Hayley's stuff out, leading Hayley to apologise for not warning him about the alarm on her weapon cupboard, Adam shook it off mainly focusing his complaints to how tiny her apartment had been, while Gus got in to a heated debate with Tiny over her security fixtures at her own flat.

Slowly the rest of the team had assembled and the boardroom was starting to feel very claustrophobic with so many people trying to access their bags leading Burnie to order everyone down the hall where a large open communal area sat through a office door. It covered the entire back section of the third floor, with wall to wall windows allowing you to view the hills and extravagant homes of those in San Andreas from the comfort of a plush black couch. While there was more than enough room for everyone, there still weren't enough seats, with the current grand total residence sitting at twenty the Red Snakes chose to sit on the floor or pulled some of the chairs from the boardroom to sit at the large buffet/dining table that was pushed against one wall.

While the majority of the team got caught up and told their origin stories the girl's made themselves busy, reacquainting themselves with the outdated and less used equipment. Hayley had moaned about her set of five knives being too heavy, causing most of the team to try and raise questions before she or Ryan had shot them down. Ryan mainly just telling them not to argue with her since she'd been flying for over ten hours.  
Another warning came when Tina asked if she should send an email out to the clients, informing them of their current situation. Griffon had agreed but Gus had been sceptical.

"Won't cops be able to trace your emails back to you?" he'd asked, most of the team going quiet until Tina let out a single laugh.

"Gus, I understand that you're new here but do not question me on my tec," she warned, Gus staring at her until Burnie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gus trust me, from what I've learnt and know about these girls, you don't question any of their skills. No one tracking Tina's or any of these guys any time soon," Burnie warned, Gus nodded slightly,

"So how did they get caught and end up here?" he asked, again the room fell silent.

"Cause a fucking snitch ratted us out, to save her own skin," Hayley hissed from where she was sat loading a pistol on the floor beside Ryan, "but trust me, we're gonna get her back," Hayley looked up. The fire had returned to her eyes and everyone knew she was serious.

This move had been a set back, but it was nothing they couldn't claw their way back from, it might take months or years but Josephine was going to get what was coming to her eventually. Since none of the teams were no longer starting from scratch they could create and improve a lot quicker and thanks to the network of connections that Ashley, Burnie and Meg had, they could get anywhere and anyone in the world. Keeping track of Josephine was about to prove a whole lot easier than any of them had ever thought to begin with.

 

"So I'm going to guess y'all are sticking around then?" Burnie asked once everyone had left and all the equipment had been sorted, organised, and repacked, ready to be moved to the various areas.

"If you'll have us, I mean we don't really have anywhere else to go," Griffon laughed, packing the last few magazines of ammunitions in to her bag and standing to stretch her back, "once we've got our business set back up we should be able to bring in money again, help with the upkeep of this place,"

Burnie nodded, "Of course, you and your girls are welcome to stay as long as you like, I'm gonna guess that you guys are staying here too?" he asked, turning to look at Geoff as her walked over to join Griffon picking up one of her bags while she grabbed the other.

"Unfortunately, these teams seem to come as a package deal now," Geoff laughed, Burnie smiled, looking around at the living area. Tina was still buried in her computer with Ray leaning on the chair behind her, Lindsay was stood with Meg watching Michael and Gavin as they argued over how to organise their various powders and fluids, while Hayley was stood with Ryan by the windows the pair messing with Hayley 'too heavy' knives arguing over whether they were balanced or not just because Ryan could hold it straight on his finger. While Jack sat, still trying to explain everything to his wife Caiti.

Ashley appeared through the door behind Burnie wrapping an arm around his waist as they watched the team, before turning to talk to Geoff and Griffon, "And here we were thinking that San Andreas was going to be a boring place to live," she grinned. Geoff and Griffon grinned back, calling for the rest of team to hurry up so everyone could go to bed.

Everything was about to start all over again. All the crime that had left San Andreas was about to come flooding back, and their wasn't a person in the entire city that was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys, this actually ended up a lot longer than I orginally planned but hey ho.  
> I am planning on writing a third installment, it shouldn't be as long as these past two but I guess I can't make any promises.
> 
> Thanks for everyone that has read and left kudos, it means a lot.  
> By for now guys :) xoxo


End file.
